The Broken Gems
by WOKELAND
Summary: Steven Universe y Las Crystal Gems han salvado al mundo tantas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez un nuevo monstruo oculto entre las sombras y caminando alrededor de ellos aparecera para arruinar su paz, del cual desatara las peores cosas entre los heroes para dejarlos totalmente rotos... pero, ¿Que tiene que ver aqui la aparicion de otro nuevo heroe?
1. Prologo

**Buenas noches, fandom de panchos galaxias, este es de los primeros fics que hago dentro de este fandom. Ok, realmente tenia ganas de hacer esto, no solamente porque es de las primeras historias que escribo, sino que tamboen quiero dar un cambio radical en los escritos de este fandom en general(incluso los angloparlantes), sacar cosas que ustedes normalmente no escriben o mostrarnos un lado de los personajes que debieron ver mas, sin mencionar los conflictos que esto llevan y un enemigo que es una amenaza mucho mayor que la alguna vez hayan enfrentado(incluso mas que las Diamentes)****. Todo eso y mucho mas lo encontraras aqui.**

**En cuanto a cronologia, ya en la historia se da detalles de eso, pero dire que lo ocurre lo importante sera antes de Diamante Azul.**

**Steven Universe no es mio, sino de Rebbeca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Ciudad Playa era un lugar bastante pequeño, a pesar de su nombre un tanto engañoso, y en su mayor parte era una ciudad tranquila. Todas las casas y hoteles estaban ubicados a una distancia razonable del océano, y la mayoría de los residentes de la pequeña comunidad se conocían entre sí. El paseo marítimo era como la mayoría de las personas mataban su tiempo libre. Tenía una variedad de juegos y atracciones que incluso los adultos podían disfrutar, por lo que era un lugar favorito para personas de todas las edades. Cada vez que alguien caminaba por las calles de la ciudad central, siempre podía sentir la brisa fresca del océano en sus espaldas y podía saborear el agua salada en su lengua.

El mejor momento para divertirse en Ciudad Playa siempre eran en los días cálidos y soleados. Comer una gran cantidad de helado en las calles junto con una dona de la tienda de donas más popular era la mejor manera de disfrutar de ambas delicias. Mucha gente confirmaría este hecho. El agua fría del mar era refrescante para todos, y el océano era tan reflexivo que uno podía ver su rostro claramente en las olas. Sí, la pequeña ciudad era muy acogedora y amigable, ya que incluso los recién llegados a la ciudad se sienten como si hubieran vivido en Ciudad Playa toda su vida. La ciudad, la mayor parte del tiempo, era pacífica y era un lugar casi perfecto para vivir.

Casi.

El único problema era que la aparicion de peligrosas criaturas mágicas, aunque técnicamente no eran todas mágicas, a veces aparecían y causaban estragos en la ciudad. Aunque nadie había sido lastimado por estos monstruos, era un poco ... incómodo saber que las criaturas poderosas podían atacar a las personas en cualquier momento del día.

Afortunadamente, la ciudad tenía sus propios guardianes para protegerlos de dichas criaturas.

Grabada en la cara del acantilado más alto en el borde de la ciudad había una estatua de una mujer gigante. Era viejo y en descomposición, grandes porciones de su cuerpo cubiertas por un musgo verde oscuro y grandes grietas cubrían su cuerpo de piedra. Tenía ocho brazos, y casi todos ellos no tenían manos, excepto la superior derecha, que tenía una lavadora en el centro de la palma. Mientras que cuatro de sus brazos estaban extendidos, los otros cuatro convergieron cerca del fondo del acantilado. Específicamente en una pequeña casa de playa blanca que fue construida sobre sus antebrazos. Una escalera construida en una colina de arena permitía a las personas acceder a la casa de la playa y dentro de la casa vivía una familia de héroes. Esta familia que vivía aquí era conocida en toda Ciudad Playa, y actualmente, dos de estos miembros de la familia estaban librando una batalla de proporciones épicas.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?—Preguntó a una mujer de baja estatura con piel lila brillante, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa burlona. Tenía una cara algo robusta, con un ojo cubierto por su largo cabello blanco que llegaba hasta el piso. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca con un dobladillo irregular, polainas negras con estrellas de color malva oscuro en las rodillas y botas igualmente oscuras. Tambien tenia consigo una gema de color púrpura estaba incrustada en su pecho, y sus oscuros ojos de color índigo tenían un brillo desafiante para ellos.

—Estoy seguro—Respondio un niño robusto, de una altura similar a la de la mujer morada, y tenía el cabello castaño rizado y los ojos negros oscuros, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Llevaba una camiseta rosa salmón con una estrella dorada en el centro, vaqueros azul marino con cortes azul cielo, y tenía sandalias rosas en los pies. Su camisa se levantó ligeramente, revelando una una gema de color rosa donde debería estar su ombligo.

—Está bien, entonces—Le aseguro la gema oeuqeña con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos. —Haz tu mejor intento, hombrecito.

El chico asintió, antes de tirar su brazo hacia atrás y luego empujarlo hacia adelante a gran velocidad hacia ... ¿Una torre de Jenga?.

Justo cuando el puño del niño estaba a unos centímetros de la construcción de bloques de madera, rápidamente abrió su mano y agarró una de las secciones que sobresalía parcialmente del costado de la torre y luego colocó dicha pieza en la parte superior, apilando cuidadosamente junto a otras dos bloques de madera.

El chico hizo todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

—SIIIII!—El chico gritó, orgulloso de sus habilidades en el Jenga.

—Wow, no está mal, Steven—dijo la mujer púrpura, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

El nombre de este niño era Steven Universe, un niño de catorce años que era parte de Crystal Gems, un equipo que se dedicó a proteger no solo a Ciudad Playa, sino a todo el planeta de amenazas de otros mundos. Era el hijo del antiguo líder de la Gema, Rose Cuarzo, y ya llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo con las Gemas.

—Gracias, Amatista—Le agradecio Steven a la mujer púrpura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Amatista también era miembro de las gemas de cristal, pero ella era mucho más que eso. Ella era de una raza alienígena conocida como gemas, al igual que la otra gema de cristal; y como ellos, ella había estado viva por miles de años. El mismo Steven era en cierta forma una gema, su madre en realidad había renunciado a su forma física para dar a luz, y ahora él literalmente caminaba con una parte de ella dentro de él. Todavía había mucho que Steven no sabía sobre las misteriosas gemas de cristal, pero había una cosa que sabía con certeza.

Eran su familia, las personas que lo amaban con todo su corazón, o lo que sea que las Gemas tuvieran como corazones, y él sentía lo mismo por ellos.

—De acuerdo, ahora me toca a mí—Declaro Amatista en voz alta, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa en la que habían estado jugando y examinando la torre de bloques, que se balanceaba ligeramente. Ambos estaban jugando actualmente en la sala de estar, migajas desparramando la mesa de todos los bocadillos que habían comido después de recuperarlos de la cocina cercana. La amatista alcanzó lenta y cautelosamente uno de los bloques, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar una de las secciones de la torre, rápidamente cortó la torre de Jenga en sus lados con una mano, causando una explosión de bloques para golpear a todos en el zona.

—Amatista—Dijo Steven, riéndose de las payasadas despreocupadas habituales de las gema púrpura mientras usaba sus manos para protegerse de los pedazos de madera que volaban hacia él. Amatista, el alboroto espontáneo era una de las cosas que Steven había aprendido a amar sobre ella. "Ambos sabemos que no es así como ganas en Jenga".

—Como deberia ser—Dijo Amatista encogiéndose de hombros.—Haria que el juego sea mucho más divertido.

—¡Amatista!— Tanto Steven como Amatista se dan vuelta para ver a una mujer delgada, delgada y de piel marfil con una nariz increíblemente puntiaguda. Era muy alta, se elevaba fácilmente sobre los dos pies por varios pies y tenía un cabello color melocotón que apuntaba hacia atrás. Llevaba una túnica azul marino con una pequeña estrella dorada en el centro, zapatillas de ballet azul pálido con calcetines rosas y una cinta azul claro atada alrededor de la parte superior de la cintura. Esta era Perla, otro miembro de las Crystal Gems.

Sus ojos azul cielo estaban cavando hoyos en la Amatista, más que un poco molesto por la gema más corta. A Perla nunca le gusta cuando Amatisga se volvia desordenada. —¿Qué te dije acerca de destruir innecesariamente los bloques en la casa?.

—Odio decírtelo, pero no te escuché cuando me regañaste esa vez. Aunque no es como si hubiera escuchado tus quejas en ningún momento—Respondio Amatista con una sonrisa cinica.

El ojo de Perla se movieron un poco mientras seguía mirando a Amatista. —Honestamente Amatista, te mataría ser un poco más cuidadosa, especialmente cuando juegas con Steven. Quiero decir, casi nos llega esa cosa a Garnet y a mí.

Al escuchar esto, Amatista miró a la gema más alta antes de soltar varias risitas. Steven siguió su línea de visión, y al ver lo que estaba haciendo reír a Amatista, se encontró conteniendo las risitas con la boca.

La razón fue que sobresaliendo del cabello de Perla había varios bloques de Jenga. Y como era de esperade, la gema blanca aún no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Perla, curiosa por saber por qué las dos personas frente a ella reían cada vez más fuerte. —Qué es tan ...— Su mano rozó un lado de su cabello, y al sentir el extraño objeto en su cabeza, lo sacó. Al darse cuenta de lo que era el objeto, sus mejillas se volvieron azul claro mientras se sonrojaba.

Esto solo hizo que Amatista y Steven se rieran más fuerte, tanto que se tiraron al suelo y rodaron sobre sus costados.

El rubor de Perla se intensificó mientras sacudía la cabeza, causando que todo los bloques de Jenga en su cabeza se cayeran al suelo. —¡Amatista!

—¡Enfadarse solo lo hace más divertido, Perla!—Amatista dijo entre risas cuando ella y Steven se levantaron del piso, limpiando las lágrimas mientras lo hacían.

—¡No es gracioso!— Perla casi gritó, y justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar, una voz suave y calmada intervino.

—Perla, tienes que admitir...— Dándose la vuelta, Perla vio al líder de las gemas de cristal, Garnet, sentada en uno de los sofás. Era la más alta que cualquier otra gema presente en la habitación, teniendo un afro en forma de cubito índigo oscuro. Llevaba un traje que estaba dividido en dos colores justo en el medio, una media violeta y la otra mitad púrpura oscuro. También llevaba guantes hasta el codo que cubrían sus dos dedos medios, protectores de hombros de forma ovalada y en su pecho había una estrella con un contorno magenta. Su tono de piel era un rojo profundo y triangular con suaves tonos rosados que cubrían sus ojos.

—..Que fue muy divertido—terminó su frase la gema, con el más leve indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡JA! Si incluso Garnet está de acuerdo conmigo, entonces sabes que tengo razón, P!— Amatista gritó, y se desató una discusión entre las dos gemas, con Perla diciéndole a Amatista que necesitaba controlar su arrebato y Amatista le dijo a Perla que necesitaba ser menos mandona. Todo mientras Garnet se puso de pie, ignorando a las dos gemas que discutían y se dirigió al vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la segunda habitación hacia una gran puerta con una estrella y cinco gemas incrustadas. Su frente estoico habitual había regresado, pero Steven juró que todavía podía ver un toque de diversión detrás de las sombras de Garnet mientras Perla y Amatista continuaban discutiendo.

Steven observó las gemas desde su silla, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. Así era como vivir con increíbles extraterrestres de otro mundo, y Steven amaba cada parte de él. Emprender aventuras mágicas, entablar amistad con personas que alguna vez fueron enemigos como Peridot y Lapis, y luchar contra extraterrestres casi semanalmente. Lo único que realmente deseaba era aprender más sobre su madre, pero supuso que algún día aprendería todo sobre la mujer detrás de la rebelión de Homeworld. Pero dudaba que fuera en cualquier momento.

De repente, hubo un fuerte estruendo que hizo eco en la casa. Steven se dio la vuelta para mirar la dirección del ruido, al igual que Perla y Amatista, quienes dejaron de discutir al escuchar el choque. Y cuando encontraron lo que causó el ruido, cada una de las gemas quedó sin aliento.

En el suelo, cerca del Warp Pad, un dispositivo circular parecido a un diamante colocado en el suelo, Garnet yacía sobre su estómago. No se movía en absoluto, y eso de inmediato preocupó a todos.

—¡Garnet!—Perla, Amatista y Steven gritaron, corriendo hacia su líder caído. Steven fue el primero en alcanzarla, dándole la vuelta rápidamente para que su espalda estuviera ahora en el suelo mientras examinaba su cuerpo. —Garnet, ¿estás bien?— Perla y Amatista también llegaron a Garnet, y el líder de las gemas de cristal no respondió a Steven. —¿Garnet?—Steven la sacudió ligeramente, pero aún no recibió respuesta.—¡Algo está mal con Garnet!—Steven entro en panico.

—Tal vez ella está descansando?— Amatista supuso, aunque la expresión de preocupación en su rostro le dijo a Steven que no estaba tan segura de eso. —O tal vez simplemente decidió hacer lo de siempre como "Estoy en silencio y nunca muestro mis emociones" a 'otro' nivel.

Perla se agachó junto a Garnet, —No creo que ese sea el caso, Amatista—. Su voz era apenas un susurro mientras tomaba las sombras de los granates, revelando los tres ojos de la Gema, cada uno de un color diferente. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Steven fue el hecho de que la expresión de Garnet era de completo horror. Su boca se abrió mientras sus ojos miraban al techo, el terror en su rostro crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos. Steven rara vez había visto a Garnet perder su compostura, siempre tenía un control férreo sobre sus emociones. De modo que al ver su figura de madre en tal estado, su corazón se llenó de ansiedad.

—Chicas, ¿qué le pasa a ella?—Steven se dirigió a las otras gemas en busca de respuestas, pero parecían tan asustados y confundidos como él.

—No lo sabemos—respondió Amatista. —Esto nunca ha sucedido.—Luego de eso, el cuerpo de Garnet comenzó a brillar con un color rosa brillante y flotó en el aire. Todo su cuerpo se volvió transparente, la luz rosada solo se hizo más fuerte, antes de que dos personas se derrumbaran en el lugar donde Garnet acababa de estar. Una era una mujer de piel escarlata roja, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y una diadema de cdel mismo color. Era baja, solo un poco más alta que Steven, tenía el pelo espeso y esponjoso, pantalones cortos color burdeos y botas rojas puntiagudas. La otra persona también era una mujer, pero tenía una piel azul pálida y un cabello azul claro ondulado que cubría la parte superior de su cara. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro largo con mangas blancas hinchadas, guantes blancos hasta los codos y una falda azul oscuro.

—¡Ruby, Zafiro!— Steven les dijo a las dos mujeres en el piso, corriendo hacia Ruby para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Puso una mano debajo de la cabeza de Ruby y la levantó lentamente; Vio a Amatista y Perla haciendo lo mismo con Zafiro. Sabía todo acerca de las dos gemas que conformaban Garnet, que a su vez era una fusión literal de las dos gemas más pequeñas, y el hecho de que se habían fusionado le dejó claro a Steven que algo estaba mal. Garnet le había dicho en el pasado que la única vez que se desharía por la fuerza sería si su cuerpo estaba bajo un intenso estrés físico o emocional, y cualquiera de esas dos opciones sería dolorosa para Ruby y Sapphire.

—Ugggh— Ruby sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras gemía, levantando una mano y frotándola suavemente. Luego miró a su alrededor como si se preguntara dónde estaba antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando su cabeza giró hacia Zafiro. —¡Zafiro!— Ruby se puso rápidamente de pie antes de correr hacia la gema azul. Amatista y Perla retrocedieron cuando Ruby cargó hacia Sapphire. Una vez que Ruby la alcanzó, tomó a Zafiro por la parte posterior de su cabeza, apartó el cabello de la Gema azul y reveló su único ojo cerrado en el centro de su cara. —¡Zafiro, despierta, por favor!— Ella comenzó a sacudir la gema más pequeña, pero Zafiro no se movió ni un poco, con el ojo aún cerrado.

—Ruby, ¿qué le pasa a Zafiro?—Le preguntó Steven, su voz llena de temor mientras miraba por encima de sus hombros. Amatista estaba preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad entró en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la atención de Steven se dirigió rápidamente a Pearl mientras la gema alta caminaba lentamente hacia Ruby.

—¡Zafiro, por favor, necesito que despiertes!—Ruby ignorando a la pregunta de Steven; ella no había notado ninguna de las otras gemas mientras trataba frenéticamente de despertar a Zafiro.

—Ruby—cuando Perla llegó a Ruby, ella puso una mano en el hombro de la gema más corta. La atención de Ruby se desvió de la mujer que amaba cuando se volvió para mirar a Pearl, con lágrimas en los ojos. La cara de las perlas de repente pareció envejecer, pareciendo sabia que Steven casi pensó que se parecía a Garnet. —Tranquilízate. No le harás nada bueno a Zafaro si estás demasiado preocupado gritando. Si pudieras, ¿me dejarías examinarla para ver si está herida?— Sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía cuando Perla miró a Ruby. Después de un momento, Ruby comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas y largas, calmándose significativamente mientras colocaba suavemente a Sapphire en el suelo antes de alejarse.

—Tienes razón. Yo ... tengo que relajarme, no puedo ayudarla si estoy alterada—dijo Ruby un poco temblorosa.

Esto era algo que Steven admiraba sobre Perla; aunque la elegante gema solía estar abrumada cada vez que sucedía algo inesperado, siempre que la situación era realmente seria, Perla mostraba las habilidades y la experiencia que había acumulado durante la intensa guerra en la que había luchado y analizaba y encontraba la mejor manera de resolver cualquier problema. Todo mientras seguía siendo la mujer amable y gentil que Steven y el resto de las gemas habían conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Perla tomó a Zafiro y la examinó, moviendo las manos por todas partes sobre el cuerpo de Zafiro. —No hay daño físico en su gema, así que está inconsciente en este momento. Ella debería despertarse pronto. Pero Ruby, ¿qué hizo que tú y Zafiro se tuvieran que separar de esa forma?.

Ruby no respondió, optó por mirar el suelo y no mirar ninguna de las otras gemas. Aunque Steven todavía podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Ruby—dijo Amatista, caminando hacia Ruby y envolviendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de la gema igualmente corta. Ella tenía una sonrisa cálida y alentadora en sus labios. —Todos sabemos que se necesita mucho para deshacer la fusión de Garnet, después de todo, ella es fuerte—Dijo con la esperanza de hacer que Ruby sonriera. Pero la gema roja no lo hizo, por lo que Amatista continuó, la sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que se ponía más seria. —Y como ocurrió en literalmente hace cero segundos, creo que todos queremos saber qué diablos pasó.

Ruby continuó mirando hacia el suelo de madera, frotándose los ojos con una mano para limpiar las lágrimas. —E-estábamos bien, ya sabes—. Para Steven, la voz de Ruby era un poco ronca; La gema roja estaba tratando de empujar hacia abajo la tristeza que se agravaba dentro de ella. —Todo iba normal, no había nada raro, nada parecía fuera de lo común, y fue entonces cuando ...—Hizo una pausa, su rostro parecía inestable mientras luchaba por continuar. Había miedo en sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Garnet vio algo con su visión de futura.

A Steven no le gustó la forma en que la voz de Ruby se volvió extremadamente silenciosa mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras, ni le gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba cuando su expresión prácticamente brillaba de horror. Pero necesitaba saber qué pasó. —¿Qué viste?—Preguntó, y vio que todos los ojos miraban hacia la gema temblorosa antes de que ella finalmente hablara.

—Muerte.

Esa sola palabra fue capaz de hacer que los ojos de Steven se abrieran de miedo, de repente su cuerpo se sintió mucho más frío que antes. Se encontró a sí mismo rompiendo en un sudor frío mientras hacía todo lo posible por no mostrar su miedo en su rostro. —¿Mu-Muerte?

—Muerte—, respondió Ruby con firmeza, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba temblando aún más ahora. —Sólo muerte.

—Ruby—dijo Perla lentamente. —Sé que obtener ese tipo de visiones... son más que horribles, pero pensé que Garnet estaba acostumbrada a ver el ocasional atisbo de la muerte en alguna posible línea de tiempo—Perla estaba claramente incómoda al hablar de un tema tan sensible frente a Steven, pero eso no le impediría llegar al fondo de este misterio.

—¡No lo entiendes!—Ruby gritó de repente. Las otras tres gemas no esperaban que la voz de Ruby se hiciera tan fuerte como si todas se estremecieran. Su voz no contenía más que temor; todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. El terror irradió desde el diminuto cuerpo de Ruby y provocó que las tres gemas retrocedieran un paso, todas mirando con preocupación. —Esto no fue solo una muerte aleatoria que parece casi imposible de suceder; esto no fue solo una única línea de tiempo que posiblemente haya resultado en la muerte, no, ¡fue algo mucho peor!—Los ojos de Ruby estaban llenos de una ira ardiente. —¡Todo lo que pudimos ver fue Muerte! ¡En cada evento posible, en cada futuro posible, todo lo que pudimos ver es muerte tras muerte tras muerte!— Sujetando sus manos al lado de su cabeza, ella parecía al borde de una avería. Ruby dejó escapar varios jadeos ásperos mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba. Eventualmente, sin embargo, el temblor disminuyó y ella continuó; su voz ahora tranquila. —Fue horrible. Ver tanto dolor, ver tanta pérdida sucediendo a la vez frente a nosotros abrumó al cuerpo de Garnet y tuvimos que desarmarlo¿

Nadie dijo una palabra, y la garganta de Steven se sintió muy reseca. Nunca había visto a ninguna de las gemas tan aterrorizada, y le asustaba pensar que algo más que los monstruos que enfrentaban podía asustar tanto a sus figuras maternas.

—¿Sabes quién murió exactamente?—Dijo Amatista, ya no sonreía y en cambio sus labios estaban frunciendo el ceño. Era raro ver a la gema púrpura tan seria acerca de algo. —Debido a la forma en que lo hace sonar, creo que tendremos que prepararnos en serio en el futuro".

Ruby dejó escapar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de responder. —N-no. Yo ... no vi nada específico—Dijo ella, con voz murmurada. —Cuando estamos fusionados, todas las visiones que Garnet ve, para mí, se ven borrosas. Por eso es probable que todavía esté de pie mientras Zafiro ...—Se calló, incapaz de terminar mientras miraba la gema. en los brazos de perla. —Ella va a estar bien, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto que lo es—respondió Perla con una sonrisa. —Tú, de todas las personas, debes saber lo dura que es Zafiro—. La sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando sus labios se convirtieron en una línea delgada. —Pero si estas visiones fueron tan intensas como lo estás describiendo, probablemente ella sintió una tensión aún mayor en su cuerpo, por lo que es dudoso que recuerde completamente lo que vio.

Steven había empezado a sentir las raíces del miedo creciendo en su estómago después de que Ruby terminara de hablar. Y ahora esas raíces estaban agarrando todo su cuerpo en una helada sensación de pánico y terror antes de que él hablara.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— Preguntó Steven, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. Su voz crepitaba de miedo, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por controlar sus emociones. —Quiero decir, no tenemos idea de lo que se avecina, y parece que es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos enfrentado antes y va a hacer daño a mucha gente. ¿Y si no podemos ...?

—Steven—Perla la interrumpió, su expresión ahora cálida con amor cariñoso mientras miraba a los ojos de Steven —Podemos y vamos a manejar cualquier cosa que el futuro nos arroje. Somos las Gemas de Cristal, después de todo. Así que no importa qué ...—Perla se trasladó a uno de los sillones y colocó a Zafiro suavemente hacia abajo antes de volverse hacia Steven y sonreír con confianza. —Siempre salvaremos el día.

Y con esas simples palabras, Steven se sintió mucho mejor. —Sí, siempre lo hacemos.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!—Amatista gritó con entusiasmo, provocando algunas carcajadas de todos, incluso Ruby, que parecía más tranquila después de escuchar las palabras de Perla. —Después de cada gran mal que hemos derrotado, estoy seguro de que lo que venga se va a arrepentir de haber enfrentado la genialidad de estas Gemas".

—De todos modos, es mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para lo que sea esta amenaza", dijo Perla antes de mirar a Steven. —Steven, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado en los próximos días. Y esto se duplica, Amatista.

—Está bien, Perla—asintió Steven, antes de girarse hacia Zafiro. —¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con Zafiro?

—Por ahora, tenemos que esperar a que se despierte, ya que Gemas no puede fusionarse si está inconsciente.—Perla explicó: —Ruby, sería mejor que te quedaras al lado de Sapphire; en caso de que algo suceda.

—Entendido— dijo Ruby, caminando hacia Sapphire mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado del sofá, con los ojos alejándose de la gema azul. —No la voy a dejar sola por un segundo".

—Está bien, ahora—Perla miró hacia las otras dos gemas. —Steven, Amatista, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero cuando Zafiro se despierte, debes ir a buscar inmediatamente a Peridot y Lapis, ellos necesitan saber qué está pasando. Cuando Ruby y Zafiro se fusionen nuevamente en Garnet, ella y yo intentaremos para idear un plan más cohesivo a medida que vayas a sacar a esos dos del establo.— Y con eso, Perla caminó hacia el Warp Pad, —Voy a revisar todas las gemas corruptas que burbujeamos, solo para estar seguro de que no escapara ninguna.— En el momento en que pisó el dispositivo circular, un brillo azul brillante la rodeó, la luz creció de tamaño y tocó el techo antes de que el brillo se desvaneciera y Perla se desvaneciera.

Steven, Amatista y Ruby se quedaron en la habitación, nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos.

—Entonces, ¿todavía quieres jugar videojuegos?—Steven se dio la vuelta y vio a Amatista ya arriba en su cama girando un control en sus dedos.

—Ummmm ... Tal vez más tarde—Le respondió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la pantalla, con ganas de tomar un poco de aire fresco. Apreciaba que Amatista intentara volver las cosas a la normalidad, intentar aliviar a Steven y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero el rostro de Ruby todavía estaba presente en su mente, y tenía que salir de casa.

—Haz lo que quieras—Le dijo Amatista encogiéndose de hombros, encendiendo la consola antes de que una suave sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. —Si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en venir conmigo. Pero hazlo después de que le aplaste el cráneo a este tipo—Ella dijo, antes de romper instantáneamente los botones de su control. Parecía estar tomando la información impactante con su habitual paso despreocupado, y Steven estaba un poco envidioso de que Amatista pudiera tomar esas noticias terribles con facilidad.

—Jeje, lo haré—Steven salió de su casa mientras Amatista lo observaba irse. No sabía a dónde iba, pero necesitaba encontrar un lugar para pasar el rato. Caminó por la playa, mirando el cielo despejado, pero por una vez no estaba feliz de ver un sol tan hermoso colgando en el aire, o la agradable brisa que pinchaba su piel.

No pudo ver el futuro, pero ... ¿por qué tenia la sensación de que algo horrible se avecina? El temor en su estómago solo creció con cada paso que dio, pero trató de ignorar esa sensación y desvanecerla. Tenía que estar tranquilo ahora. Necesitaba estar tranquilo. Sentirse asustado en este momento era estúpido.

Era una gema de cristal, al igual que su madre, y lucharía y ganaría contra cualquier cosa que tratara de dañar a su familia o su ciudad.

Al menos ... eso esperaba.

* * *

En medio de un paisaje desértico, en una gasolinera, una moto Harley estaba recargando combustible. un hombre de pelo negro y con peinado corto con flequillo y llevando puestas unas gafas de sol teniendo como vestimentas una chaqueta de color canela, en la parte media de su cuerpo, en su cadera, tiene un cinturón oscuro y en la parte inferior llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados de color marrón, leía un libro para matar el tiempo esperando pacientemente que su vehiculo se recargue.

Luego, un hombre de aspecto viejo aparecio del pequeño edificio dentro del terreno, y se acerco a la motocicleta para verificarlo.

—Hasta que al fin se llenó el tanque—viendo como la moto estaba totalmente recargada de gasolina, cerró de golpe su libro, quitó la manguera del combustible, guardo el libro en una bolsa de color marron que estaba en la motocicleta. Luego se subió al vehículo, antes de que pudiera arrancar el motor, el viejo inesperadamente le hablo.

—Por si no es ningún molestia, ¿A donde planeas ir?—Pregunto el viejo con interés, cosa que el hombre con el casco le hiciera levantar la ceja por el repentino interés.

—A la costa este, cerca de Nueva Jersey—No le importó mucho al hombre en contestarle, pero su tono se notó muy desinteresado.

—¿Viajar a la mitad del país? Debe ser mucho camino por recorrer, pero al menos valdrá la pena ir algún lugar como el mar?—El hombre simplemente rodo los ojos notando una pequeña molestia en ellos.

—Lo que sea.

Luego le dio el dinero, y el viejo se fue, pero el se quedo por un momento. Luego saco de la bolsa su telefono movil y lo encedio para mirar una imagen; sacada de un perdiodico que tenia el titulo de:

**Se reportan una serie de desaparaciones en Ciudad Playa**

Cambio su vista hacia abajo, y agarro de su bolsillo un objeto, del cual era una piedra circular de color amarillo. Dentro de la piedra tenia lineas que forma un pentágono.

Una gema en especifico.

Miro a la gema con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes que la apretara cuidadosamente sin que dañe.

Ahora su mirada estaba enfocada a la carretera, pero aun mantenia el ceño fruncido, guardo ambos objetos en donde estaban antes, y agarro con sus manos el casco y se lo puso en la cabeza. Luego puso sus manos en el acelerador listo para arrancar.

Y luego condujo su camino hacia la carretera, pero sino antes de pensar en algo al final.

_—No me importa arriesgar mi vida por intentar detenerlo antes de que todo termine en un caos... si eso nos ayuda a quitar esta carga y las de esas víctimas que han sufrido a manos de ese maldito..._

* * *

—¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?—Una chica le preguntó a Steven, quien este le dio una gran sonrisa en respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto!—Gritó, sintiendo los vientos rápidos que fluyen a través de sus rizos rizos. Llevaba su habitual camisa rosa y pantalones cortos mientras admiraba el cielo ligeramente nublado arriba. —Bueno, un poco, pero no te preocupes, lo lograremos. ¿No es así, León?.

Steven actualmente estaba montando una enorme bestia corriendo por una colina aguda y empinada. La bestia en cuestión era, como su nombre implicaba, un león, pero no el león habitual que uno podría ver en un zoológico. Esta piel de león no era marrón ni amarilla, sino que, en cambio, era de color rosa oscuro y tenía una nariz marrón oscuro en forma de corazón. Su melena era de un tono rosado más claro que su pelaje, en forma de estrella. Su larga cola era igualmente rosada como su pelaje, y al final de ella, había un mechón de pelaje rosado suave y esponjoso que se balanceaba contra los vientos que soplaban en su cuerpo.

Sus casi negros ojos color chocolate miraron a su pasajero y le ofrecieron a Steven un suave gruñido como si estuviera de acuerdo con el chico. Leon aún era un misterio para Steven, incluso después de haberlo encontrado en el desierto hacía tanto tiempo, pero Steven pensó que estaba mejorando en la comprensión de su compañero rosa. Sin embargo, aún había momentos en que Steven deseaba que Leon hiciera un esfuerzo por tratar de comunicarse con Steven en lugar de golpearle la cabeza contra una pared para tratar de averiguar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, Steven sabía que su León siempre estaría allí para él; y viceversa.

—Mira, si Leon dice que sí, entonces estamos cerca. Ya que siempre puedes confiar en los leones mágicos.

La chica detrás de Steven soltó una breve carcajada, que Steven no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que sonaba su risa, mientras sonreía a la gema. —Supongo.

La pasajera que viajaba junto a Steven era una joven de piel oscura que era dos años menor que Steven. Tenía el cabello largo, marrón oscuro y largo, hasta la cintura, y en su muñeca llevaba un brazalete de plástico rojo neón. Llevaba zapatillas rojas, pantalones cortos azules de cintura alta y una camiseta sin mangas con botones. Los ojos negros oscuros miraron a la distancia mientras buscaba su objetivo.

—Solo espero que lo encontremos pronto, no quiero llegar tarde a casa

Esta era Connie Maheswaran, la mejor amiga de Steven, y una luchadora feroz cuando ella quería. Steven y Connie habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos; fue un poco chocante para Steven que la chica detrás de él solía ser tan callada y tímida. Connie había crecido tanto, incluso aprendiendo a pelear con una espada, que Steven no pudo evitar pensar en ella como una de las personas más increíbles que había conocido.

—No te preocupes ¡creo que ya casi llegamos!.

—Lo dijiste hace quince minutos.

—Bueno, ahora estamos más cerca de llegar allí!.

Actualmente, los tres viajaban en un área similar a un bosque ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad principal. Una plétora de árboles rodeaba a los tres aventureros, incluso mientras León continuaba corriendo por la pendiente de guijarros y tierra, los altos robles a su alrededor hacían que pareciera que todavía estaban en el mismo lugar. De vez en cuando, los leones hacían círculos o saltaban desde un árbol en medio de su camino, lo que provocaba que Steven y Connie dejaran salir gritos sorprendidos pero excitados.

La razón por la que estaban cabalgando sobre León en medio del vasto bosque fue porque estaban cazando fantasmas.

Bueno, según Ronaldo de todos modos, uno de los amigos más ... excéntricos de Steven. Ronaldo había declarado con asombrosa confianza que había encontrado pruebas de lo sobrenatural en una de las casas abandonadas de Ciudad playa. Aparentemente, él también había estado investigando el bosque; trepo a uno de los árboles más altos para obtener una mejor señal de un dispositivo que se parecía mucho a un microondas con una antena oxidada pegada a su parte posterior.

Y mientras estaba allí, juró que vio que algo se movía desde una casa a una distancia de al menos cien pies de él. Sacando sus binoculares, Ronaldo dijo que vio eso a través de la ventana de la casa, y detrás de las cortinas, había ... algo moviéndose allí. Ronaldo le había dicho a Steven y Connie que nadie había vivido en la casa abandonada cerca del bosque durante años, por lo que pensó que tenía que ser un fantasma.

Por supuesto, nunca pudo confirmar sus sospechas, ya que perdió el equilibrio cuando estaba tan alto en el árbol, y rápidamente cayó dolorosamente al suelo.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la que el brazo del adolescente rubio estaba en cabestrillo cuando le contó la historia. Luego, Ronaldo pidió a los dos miembros de las gemas de cristal que investigaran este asunto en su lugar, y prometió que si en esa casa se realizaban tratos de otro mundo, se aseguraría de que obtuvieran el crédito que merecían.

—Creo que lo veo!— Steven gritó, y Leon finalmente llegó al borde del bosque, saltando a un camino de tierra cuando los tres finalmente encontraron que salían del bosque y ahora podían ver la casa.

Ronaldo tenía razón cuando dijo que la casa estaba abandonada. Lo que una vez fue una casa alta, amplia y victoriana de estilo gótico ahora parecía algo salido de una película de terror. La pintura negra hacía mucho tiempo que se había deteriorado, parches repugnantes de moho marrón que ahora crecían en ciertos lugares y el interior de la pared exterior ahora estaba expuesto a los elementos. El techo parecía un puño gigante que lo había aplastado, las tejas se hundían en el interior de la casa; y para Steven, parecía que podría colapsarse incluso por el más mínimo toque. Había largas rayas en el lado de la casa donde la pintura se enrollaba, pareciendo una especie de bestia violenta que había arañado el edificio ya en ruinas. Junto a la casa, había lo que parecían los restos de un camino de entrada, las piedras ahora tienen grandes grietas que expusieron grandes porciones de tierra en descomposición. Todas las ventanas esparcidas en la cara de la casa estaban cubiertas de telarañas, las fotos parecían caer y golpear el suelo en cualquier momento. La hierba alrededor de la casa era marrón, tan frágil que cuando una pequeña brisa vino, trozos del césped se derrumbaron contra el viento, ahora solo las especificaciones flotaban en el aire.

Todo esto hizo a Steven mucho menos emocionado, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba asustado.

—Huh—Dijo Connie, mientras se bajo de la bestia rosada y empezo a caminar por la tierra. Había un toque de miedo en sus ojos mientras miraba la casa. —Así que esto es todo.

—Sí—Le aseguro Steven lentamente, bajándose de su amigo animal de confianza, observando cada parte de la casa. —Ronaldo no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la casa estaba abandonada; este lugar parece algo que veo en Kindergarden.

—Es realmente espeluznante—Steven pudo escuchar el miedo en la voz de su amiga. —Tal vez deberíamos haber conseguido compañia de las otras gemas".

—Oh, por favor—Steven vaciló, mirando de lado a lado mientras tosía en su puño. —Pensé que esto no sería un gran problema para nosotros, quiero decir, simplemente pense que no era necesario tener ayuda de ellas. Ronaldo dijo que era solo un fantasma y no un monstruo.

—Bueno, y no quiero parecer desconfiada ni nada, pero ¿realmente crees que Ronaldo vio algún tipo de fantasma?—Preguntó Connie, levantando una ceja curiosa hacia Steven. —No lo conozco muy bien, pero parece un poco ... obsesionado; como el tipo de persona que piensa que algo remotamente extraño es automáticamente algo paranormal.

—Sí ...—Steven vaciló de nuevo, frotándose la nuca con la mano. —Está un poco afuera, pero aún así es mi amigo, y me sentí mal de que no pudiera investigar esta escalofriante ... casi amenazante ... y muy probablemente maloliente casa—Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Steven, se mostró un poco menos seguro de si fue desafortunado o no que Ronaldo se hubiera roto el brazo, mirando a la casa con temor y ojos llenos de ansiedad.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza mientras se deshacía de esos pensamientos. Era una gema de cristal, por lo que no debería tener miedo de alguna casa. —Pero aún así, básicamente nos rogó que echáramos un vistazo, así que creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es investigar el lugar solo por unos minutos.

Connie todavía parecía un poco temerosa, e incluso Leon estaba dejando escapar gruñidos de ira, como si sintiera que algo estaba mal demtro de esa casa. Pero aún así, tenían que entrar allí. —Y por lo que sabemos, Ronaldo pudo haber visto algún tipo de gema corrompida, y si es una, al menos debemos tratar de cuidarla. Y si no podemos, bueno, supongo que simplemente regresamos para ayudar.

Connie todavía parecía insegura, mirando a la casa con ojos nerviosos. Entonces, Steven envolvió un brazo entusiasta alrededor de su amigo. —Sé que parece un poco aterrador, pero hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que esto. Incluso si hay algún tipo de Gema en ese lugar, podemos manejarlo. Después de todo, vencimos a Jasper.

—... Sí, tienes razón, Steven—Estuvo de acuerdo Connie después de una breve pausa, antes de sonreír un poco al chico más bajo. Se alegró de poder hacer sonreír nuevamente a su mejor amigo. —Al menos voy a entrar a este lugar con un león y un increíble pateador de traseros como tú.

—Je, gracias—Steven miró hacia la casa, notando que había más nubes en el cielo que bloqueaban el sol y hacían que el mundo a su alrededor se volviera un poco más oscuro. Lentamente, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia adelante junto con Connie desde el camino de tierra hacia el césped, Lion siguió lentamente detrás de ellos y aún soltando gruñidos disgustados.

A decir verdad, había otro motivo para que Steven no quisiera pedir ayuda a las Gemas. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que se había fortalecido y que no era una carga para las gemas, especialmente para resolver asuntos simples como este. La ominosa advertencia que Ruby les había contado sobre el futuro había hecho que Steven tomara más en serio su entrenamiento, asegurándose de que pudiera y protegería a su familia y amigos. Su cuerpo se volvió un poco frío cuando recordó la forma en que Ruby temblaba, y cómo Zafiro no se despertaba.

Eso había sido hace unas semanas, y desde entonces las Gemas y Steven habían estado al tanto de la situación. Inmediatamente después de que Ruby y Zafiro se negaron a fusionarse de nuevo en Garnet, por ahora, mientras que Steven y Amatista llamaron a Lapis y Peridot, todas las gemas reunidas en el templo mientras escuchaban la fusión. Si bien la líder de las Crystal Gems no podía recordar los detalles específicos de lo que vio, supo que las visiones que había visto le dijeron que algo peligroso estaba llegando a Ciudad Playa y que las gemas tenían que estar atentas para detectar la más mínima perturbación.

Y así, desde la advertencia premonitoria que dio Garnet, Steven y su familia habían estado lidiando con una variedad de enemigos. Aunque Garnet no estaba seguro de si estas eran las personas sobre las que su visión futura le había advertido, eso no las hacía menos amenazadoras. Al igual que Jasper, la feroz guerrera de Homeworld a la que finalmente lograron capturar y terminar sus planes antes de que ella pudiera ejecutarlos. Desafortunadamente, ella había corrompido su gema después de una batalla entre ella y Smokey Quartz, Amatista y la fusión de Steven. Luego llegó el momento en que habían engañado a un escuadrón de Rubíes para que lo llevara a él, a Perla, Garnet y Amatista a la luna en un intento de que los soldados pequeños abandonaran la tierra de una vez por todas. Pero cuando él y Ruby lo apodaron Eyeball terminó flotando en una de sus burbujas a través del espacio, el guerrero de Homeworld había intentado matarlo; Steven se vio obligado a sacar a la Gema roja de su burbuja y al espacio sin fin de eso era el espacio.

Y luego estaba Bismuto ... una gema con la que Steven debería haber sido amigo, una persona amable y carismatica que a todos parecía gustarles cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaban con ella. Alguien que solo quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero su odio por las Gemas de Homeworld la hizo hacer cosas que ella pensaba que eran para el bien mayor. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Steven, las acciones de Bismuto y la creencia de hacer lo que fuera necesario para derrotar a los que hicieron sufrir a sus amigos la hicieron tan cruel como las Gemas de Homeworld. Por eso ... él tuvo que hacerla explotar antes de que ella pudiera herirlo a él o a cualquier otra persona con sus poderosas armas o ideas peligrosas.

Trató de no insistir demasiado en estos pensamientos, pero eso estaba resultando más difícil con cada día que pasaba, ya que su mente seguía recordando esos recuerdos dolorosos. La culpa se comió su conciencia casi todos los días, ya que tuvo que encarcelar a Bismuth de la misma manera que su madre había tenido tantos años atrás. Y últimamente, su madre era otra cosa que había estado pensando durante las últimas semanas, provocando tantos sentimientos, algunos que iban tan lejos como la esperanza y otros se hundían en la desesperación, ya que a veces escuchaba la voz de Bismuto susurrándole al oído.

_"Realmente eres mejor que ella"._

¿Quién fue el Rose Cuarzo? ¿Por qué parecía que cuanto más aprendía Steven sobre su madre, más se daba cuenta de que realmente no la conocía en absoluto. Ella tenía tantos secretos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía compartirlos con alguien, como las gemas o incluso su padre? ¿Por qué Perla, Amatista y Garnet siempre le aseguraban que su madre era la persona más amable que se podía imaginar cuando en los últimos tiempos Steven había ...

—¿Steven?

—Eh?—Steven estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que estaba con Connie, su mejor amigo mirándolo con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos negros. —Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?.

—Solo estaba preguntando si estás bien, te veías como si te hubieras alejado un poco—Dijo Connie mientras miraba a Steven.

—Oh, lo siento, solo estaba ... pensando en algunas cosas—Le aseguro Steven, y antes de que Connie tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, puso una gran sonrisa y tomó su mano. —Pero no te preocupes por eso. ¡Ahora, entremos en esa casa encantada!—Gritó mientras corría a toda velocidad, la hierba debajo se desmoronaba bajo sus sandalias mientras él y Connie soltaban unas risas. Leon lo siguió rápidamente, apresurándose a alcanzar a los dos chicos, aunque todavía parecía inquieto al acercarse a la casa.

No podía dejar que Connie se preocupara por él, eso no sería justo para ella. Así que decidió explotar sus sentimientos como solía hacerlo y, en cambio, centrarse en las cosas buenas que lo rodeaban. Como ayudar a sus amigos e ir a pequeñas y divertidas aventuras como la que tenía ahora. Realmente dudaba que hubiera algún problema dentro de la casa ya que era Ronaldo quien informaba los extraños sucesos, y era probable que no viera nada y solo estuviera imaginando todo el asunto.

* * *

Y mientras Steven corría hacia la casa en descomposición, nunca se dio cuenta de que había alguien acechando en las sombras detrás de un juego de cortinas, observando a los tres a través de una ventana cuando entraron en la casa. La figura luego entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, cerrando las cortinas en el acto.

* * *

Estaba conduciendo mi Harley en el desierto, el viento se sentia fresco a pesar de llevar proteciones en la parte superior de mi cara. No podia evitar pensar en muchas cosas sin tener que distraerse en el camino para llegar a su destino. El camino era largo, pero tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Una sensacion conocida llego a mi. Una que tenia que soportar por un tiempo.

No queria sentir este abrumadora sensación en este momento, necesitaba encontrarlo lo mas rapido posible antes de que sea tarde.

Esa ciudad no necesitaba caer tambien en las tenebrosas manos de ese hombre... o mas bien de ese monstruo. No sabian que pronto iban a ser consumidos por sus terriblemente actos.

Sin siquiera saber que ese monstruo estaba entre ellos, entre su gente, con una falsa imagen.

Con una mascara que ocultaba su oscuro ser.

* * *

—Bueno, nada hasta ahora—Se dijo Steven a si mismo, mirando alrededor mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Pero, probablemente debería seguir buscando, por si acaso.

Después de entrar en la casa, él y Connie habían decidido separarse para cubrir mejor el edificio abandonado, Leon iba con Connie y miraba hacia abajo cuando Steven subía las escaleras. Y después de subir una larga escalera de madera podrida, tan inestable que el pie de Steven había hecho un agujero en los escalones, Steven había entrado en un largo y ancho pasillo. Lo que alguna vez fueron paredes de color púrpura oscuro y piso de terciopelo rojo ahora habían perdido sus colores, luciendo diez tonos más oscuros de lo que deberían ser, a medida que el moho crecía en algunos puntos. Antiguos cuadros colgaban en la pared, pero lo que Steven no podía decir porque estaban manchados más allá del reconocimiento. Varias puertas estaban construidas a ambos lados del pasillo, pero la mayoría se había podrido tanto que la pintura se había caído de sus marcos. Insectos de todo tipo parecían construir su nido dentro de las astillas de la pared, y Steven había entrado más de unas pocas veces en una tela de araña. Y el techo sobre Steven tenía grandes grietas que lo atravesaban y era tan inestable que la joven Gema tuvo que esquivar un pedazo de ladrillo y concreto que cayó desde arriba, casi golpeando su cabeza.

Esta no era una casa muy segura para estar adentro. Sin embargo, Steven continuó su búsqueda de algo fuera de lo común. Admitiría que todavía estaba inquieto al pasar por una casa tan sombría, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba buscando, más se acostumbró a la atmósfera espeluznante. Y hasta ahora, Steven no había encontrado nada, revisando todas las habitaciones en este piso, mirando debajo de las camas malolientes y dentro de los armarios polvorientos en busca de cualquier tipo de espectro; Pero hasta ahora Steven no había encontrado nada.

Sin embargo, tal vez eso se debió a que Steven no estaba seguro de dónde se escondería un fantasma ya que nunca se había encontrado con uno. Lo más cercano a lo que Steven se había encontrado con un espíritu genuino fue cuando había estado en el faro del club de cine de terror de Ronaldo y se había encontrado con una gema que actuaba como un poltergeist. Pero aparte de eso, Steven realmente no tenía idea de cómo encontrar un fantasma, o incluso saber si había algún espíritu cerca ...

De repente, mientras lo buscaban en otra habitación, con la cabeza mirando dentro de un jarrón polvoriento, oyó que la madera crujía detrás de él. Sacando la cabeza del jarrón, se dio la vuelta y vio que la puerta detrás de él estaba ligeramente abierta y se balanceó un poco cuando Steven se acercó.

—Pensé que cerré esa puerta?—Dijo Steve cuando asomó la cabeza al pasillo, con los ojos escudriñando el largo pasillo antes de salir de la habitación y entrar en el amplio pasaje. Steven miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo que no debería estar en el pasillo pero que no encontraba nada fuera de lugar.

—El viento probablemente lo abrió o algo así—Steven. Y justo cuando dijo eso, la puerta detrás de él se cerró de golpe, el fuerte ruido hizo eco en el pasillo vacío. Steven dejó escapar un grito asustado cuando saltó un poco hacia adelante, girando hacia la puerta mientras su corazón saltaba a su garganta.

—Ese fue probablemente el viento también ... ¿verdad?—Se preguntó a sí mismo, tratando de calmar sus nervios mientras daba un paso atrás. Sin embargo, a través de la esquina de sus ojos, Steven vio una sombra correr desde una puerta detrás de él hacia las escaleras. Steven una vez más dejó escapar otro grito cuando se dio la vuelta, pero la sombra ya se había ido.

—L-Leon, ¿estas ahi?—Steven levantó un poco la voz, esperando escuchar los gruñidos familiares de su amigo rosa. —Connie.. ¿Eres tu?—Esperaba que uno de ellos respondiera, pero Steven no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Y de repente, los rincones oscuros de las paredes y los pisos parecían mucho más intimidantes para Steven. Y por un segundo, vio destellos de Eyeball, Jasper y Bismuto aparecer ante él, cada gema dispuesta a acabar con el. Y en el siguiente segundo, estaba de vuelta en la casa amenazadora mientras tragaba audiblemente.

—Eres una gema de cristal Steven, no puedes tener miedo de un fantasma—Pensó, antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar. —Um, ¿estoy hablando con el fantasma de esta casa?—Steven preguntó, aparentemente, a nadie, mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo. —Porque, si lo eres, solo quiero hacerte saber que no quiero hacerte daño. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amigo, que realmente ama lo sobrenatural, así que no hay razón para ...— Steven lo siguió Apenas llegaba al final del pasillo, ahora tenía que girar a la derecha en la esquina para llegar a las escaleras. Las mismas escaleras estaba seguro de que la sombra se dirigía también. —Hacer lo que los espíritus hacen a las personas que no les gustan.

Steven dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, endureciéndose mientras intentaba controlar el miedo que crecía dentro de él. En el siguiente momento, Steven saltó a la esquina, su gema de cuarzo resplandecía de color rosa mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a una especie de fantasma.

Pero todo lo que vio fueron las escaleras torcidas.

—Ojalá—Steven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su gema dejó de brillar. —Solo estas exagerando, Steven—Se dijo, pero luego sintió que algo ... horrible venía de detrás de él; Hizo que el joven adolescente comience a sudar frío. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de miedo.

Steven se encontró a sí mismo mirando a un hombre, no podía ver lo que llevaba puesto ni ver realmente ninguno de los rasgos físicos del hombre, excepto sus ojos negros. Pero a pesar de que apenas podía ver al hombre, aunque Steven sabía que solo estaba mirando a un hombre y no a un fantasma o alienígena ... en este momento, Steven Cuarzo Universe nunca había estado más aterrorizado en toda su vida.

Debido a que los ojos del hombre eran fríos e insensibles, eran ojos que prometían dolor a Steven. El hombre frente a Steven estaba irradiando malicia, su mirada aterradora penetró en Steven, quien de repente sintió que no podía respirar. La mayor parte del cuerpo del hombre estaba cubierto por las sombras de la casa, y esas sombras solo hacían que el hombre pareciera increíblemente intimidante. El hombre frente a Steven parecía más asustado que cualquier gema corrupta que había enfrentado; Steven pudo ver garras colgando frente a él y listo para arrancarlo de la extremidad en cualquier momento. Un aura negra parecía rodear al hombre, y a través de los despreocupados ojos del hombre, Steven podía ver un monstruo a punto de atacar, un monstruo que vivía dentro del alma del hombre. Y como el hombre dio un paso lejos de las sombras, todo el terror que Steven había estado sintiendo se triplicó cuando la crueldad proveniente del hombre envolvió a Steven; la crueldad era tan pesada que aplastaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y algo más había atacado cada fibra del ser de Steven ... Algo que no podía reconocer, pero sabía que era algo malo.

El cuerpo entero de Steven temblaba cuando dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, no estaba mirando a dónde iba, por lo que tropezó con una tabla suelta del suelo, lo que lo envió en espiral por la larga escalera detrás de él.

—¡AAAAAAAH!—Steven gritó mientras caía dolorosamente por la escalera de caracol, chocando contra las barandas mientras descendía. Después de docenas de pasos dolorosos, Steven finalmente llegó al final cuando se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo. Había caído hasta el vestíbulo justo enfrente de la entrada.

—Owww—Gimio de dolor Steven. Afortunadamente, su biología de Gema lo hizo así que solo recibió algunos rasguños de su caída, pero su cabeza todavía estaba gritando por todo el castigo que acababa de recibir.

Pero a través del mareo, Steven pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de pasos que caminaban por las mismas escaleras que acababa de caer. A pesar del miedo que retorcía su sangre, Steven se levantó rápidamente; se giró y se preparó para sacar su escudo, su gema, una vez más, brillaba como magenta brillante. Trataba con monstruos a diario, por lo que el miedo que sentía en ese momento hacia una persona aleatoria era ridículo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se volvió para mirar al hombre, habló.

—¿Estás bien?—

Eso detuvo a Steven por un segundo mientras miraba rápidamente al hombre, ahora capaz de verlo con toda claridad. El hombre tenía una cabeza de cabello corto y de color negro, ligeramente peinado, un traje azul con pantalones de color negro. Debajo de la chaqueta había una camisa blanca de negocios abotonada. Llevaba un reloj de aspecto caro, zapatos negros bien lustrados y una corbata negra.

Pero las dos cosas que más sobresalieron de Steven fueron una, los ojos del hombre eran ... ¿morados? Steven estaba seguro de que eran negros antes. Quiza porque la forma de los ojos del hombre eran rasgados no pudo distinguir muy de que color era. Lo segundo era que toda la presión que había sentido por el asfixiante aura que Steven creía que el hombre estaba emitiendo se había ido. En cambio, los ojos del hombre estaban siendo muy fijos mientras miraba el cuerpo de Steven con preocupación. Al ver tanto cuidado y simpatía en la expresión del hombre, Steven se sorprendió un poco. ¿Se había imaginado todas esas características aterradoras de antes en el hombre? Él admitiría que había estado más que un poco estresado últimamente, y probablemente podría dormir un poco más, así que tal vez se lo había imaginado todo.

Fue entonces cuando Steven notó que el hombre estaba agachado, extendiendo la mano hacia el, del cual todavía estaba tendido en el suelo.

—Um ... sí, estoy bien, solo un poco lastimado—Le aseguro Steven mientras tomaba la mano del hombre.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, estaba preocupado por un momento.—El hombre dijo, con un toque de preocupación en su voz, pero de un tono amigable. La cantidad de amabilidad en la voz del hombre arrojaba cualquier duda persistente; Lo que vio solo había sido su imaginación. Steven se sentía un poco avergonzado de pensar que un hombre tan bueno era una especie de monstruo.

Justo cuando Steven estaba a punto de tocar los dedos del hombre, vio por un lado una silueta de color rosa se precipitaba desde un largo pasillo a su izquierda para ir contra el hombre.

—¡Gyaaaah!—El hombre de pelo negro gritó mientras se estrellaba contra el piso viejo. Fue entonces cuando Steven vio que la silueta rosa era, de hecho, León, pero por un segundo Steven no reconoció a la bestia rosa.

Debido a que los ojos de Leon eran de un blanco puro, su amigo soltó rugidos fuertes y viciosos que le recordaron a Steven que Leon aún era un animal feroz. Los dientes de Leon estaban peligrosamente cerca de la garganta del hombre, y el hombre parecía tener problemas para lidiar con el peso del animal cuando su expresión se volvió un poco tensa.

—¡L-Leon, quitate de encima de el—Steven gritó rápidamente, corriendo hacia el animal rosado e intentando alejar a su amigo del hombre. Pero Leon no se movió, todavía rugiendole al hombre y mirándolo con furiosos ojos blancos.

—Te dije... ¡QUE TE QUITARAS DE ENCIMA!— Reuniendo toda su fuerza dentro de él, Steven dio un fuerte empujón y la bestia rosa finalmente fue empujada fuera del hombre, cuando Leon aterrizó en en el piso, el himbre de pelo negro dejó escapar unas cuantas toses antes de volver a ponerse de pie; y a pesar de que solo tenía a Leon encima de el, parecía ileso mientras limpiaba el polvo de su traje con calma.

—¿Estás bien?—Steven preguntó al hombre, que miró a Steven con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, tu mascota simplemente me tomó por sorpresa—Justo cuando el hombre dijo eso, los dos escucharon a Leon soltar otro rugido mientras cargaba contra el hombre de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, Steven pudo interceptar a la bestia rosa, envolviendo sus brazos cortos alrededor del cuello de Leon justo cuando la bestia se acercaba a ellos y asi podía evitar que su amigo siguiera moviéndose. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que Leon agitase la cabeza en un intento de que Steven le soltara el cuello.

—León, ¿qué te pasa?—Steven pregunto mientras Leon le seguia rugiendo al hombre. Steven le al hombre mientras miraba al hombre de traje con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Lo siento mucho, normalmente no es así. Juro que es muy dulce una vez que lo conozcas.

—... Despues de que ese animal intento matarme hace un momento, lo dudo mucho—Dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba sus ojos tanto a Steven como a Leon, y ese simple acto hizo que Leon se sacudiera aún más violentamente.

—León, en serio, para!—Steven levantó la voz a su amigo adorable antes de dar un rápido pero poderoso golpe a la nariz de Leon. León se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco por el golpe. Steven sabía lo sensible que era la nariz de León, por lo que era necesario golpearlo en esa zona. Nunca antes había tenido que recurrir a castigar a Leon de esa manera, y odiaba el hecho de que le causara dolor a su buen amigo, pero tenía que detener a Leon antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

¿Porque estaba actuando tan extrañamente?

—¡Malo, Leon!—Steven gritó, apuntando con un dedo a la cara de Leon. —¡No puedes comer al buen hombre de allí! ¿Entiendes?—Leon miró a Steven con un gran ceño fruncido, mirando al joven adolescente con su habitual expresión impasible, y Steven tenía una cara inusualmente seria mientras miraba al animal rosa.

Finalmente, dando un último gruñido de disgusto hacia el hombre con el traje, el león rosado asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo—Steven asintió mientras se giraba hacia el hombre; y mientras lo hacía, vio a Connie emerger del mismo pasillo del que venía Leon y corriendo hacia él.

—Steven, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto, casi sin aliento, ya que ahora estaba a solo unos metros de Steven y Leon. —Cuando estaba registrando la casa, Lion repentinamente dejó de caminar, y luego corrió, y luego escuché tu grito y estaba muy preocupada.

—Está bien, estoy bien—Le aseguro Steven a su amiga mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al enterarse de que Connie lo había oído gritar por nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás ...?—Fue entonces cuando Connie notó al hombre de pelo negro que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos. —¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Connie.

—El dueño de esta casa—Se presento el hombre, luego levantando una ceja a los tres. —Y tengo curiosidad por saber por qué dos niños y un león están en mi humilde morada".

—Oh, lo sentimos mucho señor!— Connie se disculpó rápidamente, su cara se puso increíblemente nerviosa cuando sus ojos miraron nerviosamente al suelo. —Nuestro amigo pensó que vio algo extraño aquí, así que nos pidió que fueramos a ver esta casa. Y pensamos que nadie vivía aquí porque se ve...—Antes de que pudiera terminar, una gran parte del techo cayó y se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo.

—... Abandonada—Termino de hablar ella, tratando de usar una palabra algo más agradable que horrible.

—Bueno, puedo entenderlo de ese modo—El hombre comenzó a hablar, empezo ajustárse la corbata mientras miraba alrededor del vestíbulo. —La verdad sea dicha, sé que esta casa se ve fea, pero me gusta, y desde que la compré me siento cómodo cada vez que entro en este lugar.

—Entonces ... ¿eres nuevo en Ciudad playa? ¿De dónde eres?—Preguntó Steven, con la emoción corriendo por su voz. Nunca antes había visto al hombre, y por lo que el hombre hizo sonar, el hombre de traje parecía haberse mudado a esta casa solo recientemente. Ae le encantaba conocer gente nueva, para él era la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

—Soy de Japón, Sendai, si quieres ser específico. Y he estado aquí durante aproximadamente un mes, así que supongo que soy técnicamente nuevo.— Él respondió

—Wow, siempre quise ir a Japón, debe ser increíble allí—Connie antes de levantar una ceja confundida al notar un detalle. —¿Y ... que no se supone que las casas como esta no suelen estar en venta?.

—Bueno, no lo estaba, pero le hice al anterior propietario una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Fue gratificante—El hombre le aclaro, antes de sonreír a los dos niños. —Y debo decir que desde que me mudé aquí, esta ciudad no ha sido más que un deleite para mí. No he sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Steven sonrió ante esas palabras. —Sí, Ciudad playa es genial.—La curiosidad llenó la cara de Steven mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente. —Entonces, ¿por qué no te he visto en la ciudad?.

—Soy una persona bastante reservada. Por lo general no hablo con nadie, y como soy nuevo aquí, no hay nadie con quien hablar.

—Bueno, ahora conoces a algunas personas con las que puedes hablar—Steven exclamó mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Connie. —Soy Steven Universe, y a mi derecha está Connie, mientras que a mi izquierda ..." Dio un codazo en dirección a Leon. —Es mi buen amigo rosa León.

Leon respondió con un breve rugido al hombre de pelo negro. Connie se sobresaltó un poco, no esperando que el León normalmente callado dejara escapar un rugido tan hostil. Miró a Steven con una expresión confusa, probablemente tratando de preguntarle a Steven qué le estaba pasando a su amigo.

—Jeje, lo siento mucho, no sé por qué está actuando así—Le dijo Steven con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, salvo algunas excepciones, a los animales nunca les agrado.—El hombre dijo, mirando a León antes de reírse un poco. —Aunque en cuanto a por qué no tengo idea. Es como si vieran algo en mí que otras personas no ven.—Luego levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Steven. —¿Y dijiste Universe? Como en, el mismo Steven Universe que es parte de las Cristal ... ¿Diamantes?.

—Las Crystal Gems!—Steven le corrigió, mientras sus labios se convertían en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Sabes de nosotros?.

—Pensé que ustedes dos parecían familiares—Les dijo el hombre, colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla. —Cuando llegué por primera vez a esta ciudad, y cada vez que salgo a buscar provisiones, todos no dejaban de hablar de lo maravillosos que son ustedes dos. Incluso en mi primer día aquí, los vi valientemente enfrentados a dos monstruos que se levantan de el mar justo antes de derrotarlos con facilidad.

Los dos niños parecían avergonzados por tal alabanza. Connie dejó escapar una risa tímida cuando Steven se frotó la cabeza antes de hablar. —En realidad no era nada; solo estábamos haciendo lo que hacemos.

—Nunca había visto criaturas así en mi vida, ¿gemas corruptas?, creo que es el término oficial. Y he oído que derrotas a monstruos tan terribles como esos a diario. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Bueno, no son realmente monstruos, más bien como ... animales incomprendidos y confundidos, pero sí. Connie y las otras gemas hacen eso.—Respondió Steven.

—Entonces, ¿es también cierto que guardas todos estos 'animales' en esa estatua en el acantilado?.

—Oh, te refieres al templo—Dijo Connie antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza. —Sí, nunca lo he visto, pero Steven dice que tiene cientos de gemas corruptas almacenadas en burbujas que flotan todo el día en una de las habitaciones.– Ella explicó

—Bueno, después de ver lo que pueden hacer ustedes dos, no tengo dudas de que han derrotado a muchas de esas criaturas. Estoy seguro de que deben estar muy orgullosos de sus habilidades. Tambien estoy seguro de que sus familias también lo están igualmente.

Connie le dio al hombre una sonrisa tímida, y Steven también le dio una sonrisa al hombre, pero parecía un poco forzada. Después de todo, sus habilidades en comparación a las de su madre eran, en el mejor de los casos, inferiores. Y aunque las otras gemas constantemente le decían que estaba haciendo un gran progreso, no podía evitar que le estuvieran mintiendo solo para evitar sentirse mal.

No sería la primera vez que hacían algo así.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir y decirle a Ronaldo que su fantasma era solo el señor ... lo siento, ¿Cual es su nombre?—Connie pregunto.

—Bueno, mi nombre es...—Se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. —Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Sakuraba". El hombre ahora conocido como Kiyoshi Sakuraba les respondió

—Bueno, es un placer conocerlo, señor—Dijo Connie, extendiendo la mano, pero Araki miró su palma con curiosidad.

—Señorita Connie, parece que se ha cortado.—Tanto Steven como Connie miraron su palma y vieron un corte diagonal en el centro de su palma. La pequeña gota de sangre goteaba de la herida.

—Oh, creo que debí haber raspado mi mano en la pared o algo así.

—Permíteme—Sakuraba sacó un vendaje del bolsillo de su pecho mientras lo colocaba ligeramente sobre el corte de Connie. —Le aconsejaría que sea un poco más cuidadosa en el futuro, Señorita Connie. Las manos y la piel de una mujer son muy delicadas—Le limpió la sangre que goteaba de la palma de Connie con los dedos. —Sería una vergüenza si algo irrevisible le pasara a sus manos antes de llegar a la edad adulta. Así que trate y tenga cuidado en el futuro.

Leon dejó escapar otro intenso gruñido, lo que hizo que Steven entrecerrara los ojos ante el animal rosado. —León, basta.

—Um, está bien, lo haré—Connie parecio un poco confundida en cuanto a lo que Kiyoshi estaba tratando de decirle. —Y puedes llamarme Connie.

—Está bien, entonces Connie—Luego estrechó la mano de la chica. —Fue un placer conocerte.—Luego miró a Steven, dándole al joven adolescente una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. —Y fue un placer conocerlo, señor Universe.

Extendió su mano hacia Steven.

—Steven está bien, señor Sakuraba—Le Steven mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

—Y ustedes dos pueden llamarme Kiyoshi o Sakuraba, como tu gusten—Steven y Araki dejaron de estrechar sus manos mientras Steven y Connie caminaban hacia la puerta, León detrás de los dos. Se despidieron mientras salían de la casa, y Kiyoshi le devolvió el saludo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su puerta y la cerraba.

Aunque, solo por un segundo, Steven creyó ver algo en Sakuraba.

Pero lo que sea que creyó haber visto, se fue en el siguiente segundo. Steven sacudió la cabeza mientras creía que era solo su imaginación actacando,i de nuevo.

—Parecía agradable, algo extraño, pero agradable—Connie, volviendo la atención del niño a la realidad.

—Sí, creo que es un buen tipo—Entonces luego miró a Leon, que estaba mirando la casa en descomposición con un gruñido. —Pero el Leon no parece pensar lo mismo.

—Me pregunto qué le tiene tan enojado—Estuvo en una duda Connie

—No tengo idea—Respondió Steven mientras se acercaba a Leon. —Es hora de ir a casa, amigo. ¿Crees que puedes llevarnos, amigo?—Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que fuera que molestaba a Leon, Steven se aseguraría de llegar al fondo de cuando llegaran a casa. No sería bueno si Leon intentara mutilar a Kiyoshi la proxima vez que lo vean.

Leon echó un último vistazo a la casa y luego le hizo una señal a Steven y Connie para que se subieran. Después de que los dos se sentaron firmemente, Leon se fue como una bala, casi como si quisiera alejarse de la casa lo más rápido posible.

No sería hasta mucho más tarde que Steven y Connie se enterarían de por qué Leon parecía tan angustiado por el señor de la casa.

Y sería mucho más tarde hasta que se enterarían del verdadero monstruo que vive en esa casa.

El monstruo que causarían una de las mayores desgracias que van ha vivido en sus vida.

* * *

Después de que "Kiyoshi" cerró la puerta, seguía sonriendo. Sin embargo, sus ojos ahora mostraban una malicia que hacía que la sonrisa pareciera positivamente demoníaca.

"Koyoshi" pronto caminó hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que se colocó cerca de la parte inferior de las escaleras. Durante varios minutos, "Kiyoshi" miró profundamente al espejo, pasando sus dedos por la línea de su cara y mejillas.

—El mismo truco de siempre nunca falla. Como me encanta hacer esto—Se dijo "Kiyoshi" mientras se reia y retrocedía un paso aun manteniendo su demoniaca sonrisa. —Y pensar que al principio pense que cometí un error al estar en un lugar en donde tienen a sus propios protectores. Es sumamente molesto tener que lidiar con otros de esos heroes.

Pero, luego penso que era una elecente forma aprovechar eso como una ventaja.

Aprovechar era la palabra clave que siempre le gustaba usar.

Aprovechar el momento de hacer su jugada y tener en la atencion de esos guardianes, mientras aun no sepan quien era el o mas bien quien haria todo esa desgracia y se desesperaran por no encontrarlo, siendo incapaces los buenos de resolver el porblema. Mientras el estaria disfrutando con una gran sonrisa viendo el fruto que ha cosechado.

Estaba listo para causar caos... de nuevo.

Solamente disfrutar tranquilamente de lo quedara a este lugar antes de que la felicidad de esta ciudad desaparezca, asi como la existencia de esta, sus habitantes y sus guardianes.

Solamente necesitaba saber con que tipo de enemigo se enfrentaba.

Era claro a quien tenia en mente para usar como su titere.

miró a través de una ventana polvorienta a la ciudad tan lejos en la distancia, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Ese chico pareciera que tiene el mayor entusiasmo del mundo... pero siento una pequeña angustia en el, esa primera impresion que le di lo hizo demasiado notorio.

Solamente necesitaba una forma de poder sacar todo eso abirtamente y tener la oportunidad de manipularlo y que ese le diga TODO.

Pero como lo haria?

Quiza se lo pensaria mas tarde. Lo que importa era que ese niño, su amiga, su estupido animal y sus guardianes no lo detendrian. nadie lo hara...

A menos que...

Fruncio el ceño, uno muy profundo y mostrando su total enojo.

Penso en algo mas...mucho mas... negativo, una posibilidad muy acertada que podia ocurrir.

La aparición de una persona que siempre sera un dolor de cabeza.

La unica forma en que todo su plan se iria costa abajo.

La persona que esta ligada a una vieja amiga.

El recordaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se enfrento a uno de ello, pero recordo como no logro de nuevo acabar con esa persona.

Con su dolor de cabeza en ocasiones.

Con esa gema...

—¿Acaso tambien me seguiras molestando en este lugar mientras mandas a tus "cazadores" arruinar mi estilo de vida, vieja amiga?

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, no se cansaran de molestarlo cada vez que intenta detenerlo su estilo de vida, esta no seria la excepción.

Eso lo enojaba. Mucho.

Un aura rojo oscuro empezo a amanar fuertemente alrededor suyo, cada segundo que pasaba se imcrementaba hasta el punto de hacer temblar la habitacion, incluso la casa, haciendo que ciertas partes de la casa se empezarán a caer poco a poco.

No. Aun no era el momento..

Se calmo por un momento y redujo su aura. No queria destruir su casa por un simple enojo, sin mencionar que causaria sospechas.

Recordo que incluso con eso en mente, ya le tenia algo preparado al siguiente que tomara el puesto, sus "maquinas" estaban listas para acabar con el en caso de que estuviera cerca.

A pesar de sentirse enojado con una aparicion de esa persoma, ironicamente se sentiría decepcionado de quien tomara el legado de esa mujer y muriera por una de sus "maquinas" y no por el directamente.

Pero eso no importaba por ahora.

Lo unico que importaba era acabar con esta ciudad de poco a poco. Nadie en absoluto lo detendria o si no...

—Cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, no dudare en acabar con el sin que nadie lo sepa de mi y me asegurare de hacerlo lo mas discreto posible—Agarro una de las vasijas viejas se encontraban en la casa con una sola mano, empezo a salir un brillo rojo en su palma y en el siguiente segundo exploto la vasija.

No dejo ningun pedazo, ni el mas minusculo de ellos, de la vasija dentro de su alrededor.

Era el momento de irse...

Se dirigió a la escaleras para ir directamente a su cuarto.

Era el momento de comenzar en dar marcha a su plan. Esta vez ya no como "Kiyoshi Sakuraba", ni ningun disfraz en mano, sino quien realmente era.

Nega

* * *

**Esto termino siendo mas largo de lo esperado... y no crean que lo siguientes seran cortos, en especiales los que temgo planeado hacer y que seran en definitiva lo mejor de la historia.**

**Necesitaba juntar caso todo en absoluto: Prediccion del conflicto, conociendo al villano sin saber que este es malo, conocidendo a los protagonistas y la presentacion del OC, etc. Falto un poco mas, pero se vera mas tarde.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, necesitare mucho tiempo para escribir el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. El origen

**Hola a todos ustedes, espero que hayan estado pacientes por este capitulo. Tuve complicaciones en algunas escenas, retrasos por cosas personales(como la escuela y examenes finales o simple paja). Pero aqui esta el resultado del primer capitulo oficial de este fic. Habra mas de esto y muy largos caben decir.**

**Y una aclaracion, no todas las escenas ocurridas en el fic suceden sl mismo tiempo. Y eso algo que se hara evidente.**

**Es hora de empezar con esto.**

**Steven Universe no es mio sino de CN y Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

Soy Nathaniel Grimes, o Nathan. Aquí solo un día mas en el camino a mi destino.

Estaba en una cafeteria de unas de las ciudades de Keystone, tratando de comer algo para no morir de hambre mientras viajaba en el camino en busca de la persona que lo a atormentado durante un tiempo.

Eso le recordo el porque termino en esto en primer lugar.

A veces ni yo mismo me creo que hace mas de 10 meses vivia normalmente como uno mas en la sociedad y sin preocupaciones en empezar mis estudios en la universidad, no habia nada que me hiciera pensar mas alla.

Hasta que descubrio el secreto de esa piedra... o mas bien gema y la herencia que llevaba detras de su familia...

Todo habia comenzado en visperas de año nuevo, era la tradicion venir en familias el celebrar otro año para la humanidad. Como era habitual.

Fue cuando llego una conversacion entre mi padre y yo, contandonos cosas y el molestandome por cosas que hice años.

Entre esos menciones estaba la gema.

Sabia de su existencia, pero nunca la habia visto antes, ni siquiera sabia que era una gema. Penso que era algún tipo de joya.

Me termino llegando una curiosidad...

Una curiosidad que no sentía desde que intento robar esa gema en varias ocasiones, aunque no sabía que era exactamente una gema.

Sabia que sentía una conexión clara entre el y el objeto, incluso antes de saber la verdad. Eso hizo comprometerlo en obtenerlo.

Cosa que fue un fracaso...

Nunca logro encontrarlo en ese tiempo, sin mencionar que cada vez que lo hacia, sus padres lo castigaban por hacer eso.

Con el tiempo lo termino olvidando y esa curiosidad salió de mi mente desde ese momento.

Al menos hasta esa conversacion.

Tuve que comprometerse de nuevo a obtenerlo, pero tenia que ser mas cuidadoso en ese momento.

Sabia que tenia que estar oculto en algún lugar oculto.

Y realmente fue asi...

Le pedí a mi amigo Phil que me ayudara a marcar lugares ocultos en donde presuntamente debía encontrarse el objeto, de los cuales investigo en su ultima visita a mi casa.

Por suerte, eran dos lugares en donde su amigo sospecho que se ocultaba algo.

Uno de ellos era el estante de libros, de los cuales eran dos por separado y nunca en su vida lo había visto que lo moviera desde el tiempo que ha vivido en esa casa.

Era evidente que había algo oculto detras, pero era demasiado peso por el cual podría causar mucho ruido por la noche. No era necesario arriesgarse a eso nuevo, así que tuvo que ver en los otros lugares de la casa en donde Phil marco.

El otro se encontraba en el sotano, Phil le indicó que podía en encontrarse a través de las paredes, pero que no me preocupara por tener que hacer hoyos en las paredes tratando de buscarlo, dijo que había encontrado un punto hueco en donde podría estar esa lo que buscaba.

Necesitaba esperar en un momento para que nadie estuviera en casa para poder abrir ese hueco sin llamar la atencion.

El día había llegado, no había nadie en casa y se llevo los preparativos para encontrar esa gema. Uso uno de los martillos para abrir la pared, después de hacerlo, entre polvo y concreto encontró una caja fuerte. La caja donde se encontró la gema.

Saque la pesada caja fuerte que estaba ahi y la habia puesto en medio de donde se encontraba el sotano.

Era algo que esperaba desde un principio, digo ¿en que otro lugar puedes asegurar un objeto muy preciado?.

Dentro de sus preparitvos, había sacado unos cuantos explosivos diminutos que había comprado para abrir la caja con facilidad sin necesidad de tener que complicarse en encontrar la contraseña.

Saco algunas cosas del sótano para evitar que se quemen a la hora de la explosión.

Era la hora de abrir esa caja. Lo encendió con un cerillo y corrió lo mas rápido por las escaleras para evitar ser afectado por la explosión.

Entonces se hizo el ¡BOOM!

Había bajado para ver el resultado de la explosion, tosiendo un poco por el humo y disipándolo con mi mano, vi con claridad si había funcionado o no.

En definitiva, funcionó. La puerta de la caja fuerte estaba destrozada de un lado mientras que se veía abiertamente el contenido dentro de esta.

Y vio la gema ahi.

Eso me había hecho levantar la ceja, estaba confundido en ese momento, ¿Era acaso tan importante esa cosa para su padre para que lo protegiera de esta manera?.

No tenia ni idea de eso hasta que lo supe...

Acerco su mano hasta la gema para verla, pero cuando entre al contacto con ella y lo agarre había sentido algo muy extraño.

Varios sentimientos entraron dentro de el en un instante.

Pero uno en especifico le termino llegando como si le hubiesen golpeado:

La culpa.

Tome respiraciones agitadas mientras aun agarraba la gema. Despues de eso, mire a la "piedra" con mucho nerviosismo en ese momento.

Luego tuve que acomodar todas cosas que subió del sótano a su lugar, aunque uso varias cajas para tapar el agujero que hice. Después de eso, pensé que todo había terminado. No había otra razón para indagar en lo que buscaba.

Pero no fue asi.

Esa noche no dormí bien, y solo fue el principio de muchos sueños en donde aparecía una figura amarilla saliendo de un resplandor dorado que le decía cosas, y una oscura y tenebrosa presencia maligna que le causaba pesadillas.

Era una tortura cuando pasaba. Y tenia que sportarlo. Y tenia que ocultarlo, incluso de Phil, quien le mentí sobre no haber encontrado nada ahí abajo.

No sonaba convencido de eso(en especial por el evidente insomnio que tenia), pero tuve que insistirle varias veces para que no mencionara el tema. Era un caso cerrado.

Al menos para el, para mi era solo un comienzo.

Tuve que obligarme a mi mismo ir a ese estante, era claro que había algo oculto ahí, algo que lo relacionaría con esa gema.

Pero cuando tuve que ir ahi. Me encontré con la sorpresa y la razón de porque se todo esto.

Mi Padre. Y sabia por alguna razón que nunca le dijo(aunque no creo que le fuese necesario, fue difícil tratar de tapar ese agujero.).

No dijo nada en ese momento, su mirada era feroz como si hubiese hecho algo malo(claro, si es que explotar una caja fuerte que contenía un secreto tan oculto era algo "malo" en cierto sentido).

Solo movió los estantes para revelar lo evidentemente oculto detrás de ella: Una puerta secreta.

Levanto la mano en señal de que le entregara el objeto encontrado en la caja fuerte. Sin chistar, le entregue la gema y este lo agarro de inmediato.

El mostró la gema enfrente de la puerta, mientras que esta lo identificaba como si fuera una contraseña. Esta se abrió de repente y entramos a la habitación secreta.

El lugar, como era de esperarse, era demasiado polvoriento, mucha suciedad en ella y parecia, o mas bien estaba el hecho de que nadie había entrado al lugar en años.

Pero lo sorprendente vino cuando bajaron de unas escaleras que lo dirigían habia abajo, mucho mas abajo de donde se encontraba su sotano. Y cuando llegaron hasta el punto limite de llegaba las escaleras.

Y la boca se le vino abajo lo que se encontró en ese lugar:

Un cuarto lleno de armas de muchas clases, desde espadas, hachas, arcos y flechas, etc. Pero totalmente diferente de lo que había visto en Internet o en algunos documentales historicos. No tuvo tiempo para verificar mas sobre eso, cuando su padre se dirigió a un escritorio polvoriento que se encontraba ahi.

Y agarro un libro que estaba sobre ese escritorio y le soplo para quitarle la suciedad que tenia. Le dirigió una mirada, la misma que le mostró antes, y me termino de entregar el libro.

Antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, el hablo. Durante todo ese momento, hablo... pero de una forma diferente, algo tan... ¿vacio?

Y recordó esas palabras con exactitud: "Todo lo que necesitas saber esta aqui, las cosas en nuestra familia no son normales, hijo... debiste haber evitado ese destino y no tener nuestra carga."

Era confuso lo que dijo, pero podía suponer de que trataba, pero era extraño y a la vez sorprendente que supiera como se sentia, incluso para identificarse con eso, y no le sorprendía menos que también supiera que la gema le termino causando esto. ¿Que tanto ocultaba su viejo?

Tuvimos que volver arriba y salir de la habitación secreta, antes de ir a la leer ese libro, mi padre me aclaro que después de que el al menos entendiera toda la situacion, discutirían del tema otro día y hablaríamos de todo.

Incluso de el. Pero eso iba ser un tema de otro momento.

Ese día no dormi, eso era bueno para evitar que otra pesadilla lo perturbara y entender todos los secretos que venia de ese libro lo aliviaria.

Pero de alguna forma, no lo hizo. Solo lo empeoro, y lo que leyó lo hizo saber.

Empezando con el hecho de que este libro le pertenecía a un ancestro, mas en especifico, a su tatarabuela, no conocía el nombre de esta, era aun hecho bastante oculto dentro de la familia de su padre, algo que en si mismo no le importo mucho, pero lo que le hizo saber a continuación pudo ver el porque.

Ella no era humana.

Exacto. No era de este planeta, su familia, su linaje, una parte de mi no provenía de aquí.

Provenía de esa gema amarilla.

Se llamaba Citrine. Nombre base de su cuarzo.

Era de una especie llamadas las gemas, siendo estas basadas en componentes hechos de piedra.

Explico el como funcionaba la biología de las gemas y la suya , ella describía como una proyección de luz creada por la gema que le daba forma. Pero si la gema se dañaba, la proyección se deterioraba y su existencia quedaba en nada.

Osea, moria.

Tambien explico que cada gema tenia una funcion diferente, mas alla del color de la gema y sus formas.

Hubo una pagina detallada de dichas funciones de cada gema que ela habia conocido.

Ignoro esa parte por ahora, tenia que saber sobre la historia de la raiz de su linaje.

Explico que era de un planeta llamado Homeworld(vaya originalidad de nombre, ni la tierra llega a ese nivel, nótese el sarcasmo). Ella era solo una de otros seres que vivían ahi, pero nació siendo un tipo de gema que venia de malos ojos ante sus lideres, llamadas Las Diamante.

Un Cuarzo.

Su planeta involucrado en una guerra entre una Rebelión liderada por gema llamada Rose Cuarzo contra Homeworld, estuvo incauta durante gran parte de la guerra de la cual duros miles de años. Un hecho sumamente sorprendente, ademas de que ella había vividos cientos de años.

Ella formo parte de la Rebelion de Rose Cuarzo para así tratar de que todo esto acabar con esa guerra. Siendo una parte importante de esta

Pero vio que tras el paso del tiempo, el curso de la guerra no acababa nunca, las decisiones que tomaba su lider, el como tomaba las cosas para tratar de acabar, lo poco que sus aliados cuestionaban lo que ella hacia, y lo hipócrita que era con sus intenciones.

Y las cosas que solo ella sabia. La hicieron alejar de todo esto.

No fue muy especifica a que era lo que se referia, pero ignorando eso, ella contó que tomo una de las naves en las que viajaban para así irse de las bases en donde se encontraban La Rebelión de gemas.

No tuvo un rumbo a donde ir, simplemente viajo a donde navegaba por el espacio.

Su parada fue en una luna de alguna parte de la galaxia en donde decidió descansar, de igual forma, no necesitaba respirar siendo solo era una proyección de luz.

Ahí fue donde lo encontro.

A la persona que causaría toda las pesadillas que no solo le causaron a ella, sino todo su linaje. El peor error que pudo cometer y del se termimo lamentando después de ciertos sucesos.

Haber conocido a Nega o Negalus.

Pero el era diferente cuando ella lo conoció. Incluso para volverse su único amigo.

Ella lo encontró en una roca, descansando sin que nadie lo moleste. Ella solo lo miro sin hacer nada(algo que me hizo alzar la ceja, es tan... raro).

Eso termino termino en una situacion un tanto divertida para ella que Nega al despertarse intento matarla(¿En serio quien en su vida cree eso es divertido?).

Despues de calmar un poco las cosas, ella intento recompensar eso con alguna platica o algo pretendio ella, segun lo escrito.

Encontes creia que debian conocerse mejor para arreglar lo antes ocurrido. Nega se nego hacerlo, pero entonces ella empieza a contar su historia, cosa que fue interrumpida innumerables veces por el alien que preguntaba porque hacia eso. Ella le respondia que era para conocerse, y que no iba declinar su rechazo.

Despues de terminar con eso, ellla pidio que hicera lo mismo, cosa que igualmente se negó. Pero estando harto de esto y de perder la paciencia pudo aceptar las demandas de la gema.

El contó su historia, venia de un planeta en el que no era un lugar precisamente bueno, según sus palabras, todo era un lugar intranquilo, lleno de problemas y conflicto entre su gente, un lugar en donde el no cuajaba y quería salir.

La intención de esa necesidad aumento cuando fueron invadidos por el ser mas temible que pudo haber conocido.

Este hombre, de un gran tamaño y una presencia monstruosa, junto a su ejercito vino aquí por un propósito que el mismo llamo: Un Equilibrio perfecto.

Era consciente de los problemas que cargaban el lugar donde vino, afectando sus recursos y entre otras cosas. Ese alienigena pretendió arreglarlo.

¿Como lo había logrado? Cometiendo genocidio contra la mitad de esa poblacion.

El fue parte de esa otra mitad que sobrevivio, pero que la experiencia de presenciar esto lo afecto.

Y después de lo que se convirtió en un futuro, era claro que este evento termino desarrollando esa "necesidad".

Su reacción reflejo la que describió la gema cuando escucho esa historia: Sentía temor.

Aunque ella agrego que sentía coraje y un mal recuerdo de cierta cuarzo rosa que pensaba que las cosas que hacia eran algo justo, pero peo, siendo que ese ser era consciente de lo que hacia y a que costo lo hacia, todo porque pensaba que era "justo".

Siguiendo con la historia, el explico que después de este suceso las cosas cambiaron... pero para mal.

El perfecto equilibrio de quien los invadió no termino siemdo efectivo, todo resurgió en un caos desesperado e inseguro que nadie sabría cuando parar.

Nega fue fuerte ante los sucesos, pero sabía que quedarse ahi lo afectaria para mal en ese pozo de caos. Así que hizo lo que pudo y escapo ese planeta y vago por todo el espacio en busca del lugar perfecto para el.

Después de eso, el entendio el punto de esa rutina, creyo que se sintio.. menos mal por contrarle a una desconocida sobre quien era y de donde venia. Eso forjo una pequeña conexión que se volvería una amistad entre los dos seres del espacio; efectivamente una amistad.

Una amistad que duraria en su llegada a la historia su establecimiento... hasta ese dia.

Eso fue una razon por la que viajaron juntos al espacio para encontrar el planeta ideal para comenzar una nueva vida.

Lo resto de la lectura fue relatos y experencias vividas junto a ese tipo, no le importaba en absoluto leerlas. Asi que se lo saltó y llego directamente a la parte de su llegada al planeta en el que viven ahora:

La Tierra.

No llegaron directamente a un lugar poblado, sentian que tendrian que alejarse de eso por un tiempo sin que nadie los detectara, suerte que era una epoca de 1800's y nadie podria dar vistamiento por el medio de un avistamiento de una nave espacial.

Llegaron a un parte de los paises nordicos, en especifico, entre Noruega y Suecia. Pararon dentro de gran campo en donde podian entrar en contacto sin que nadie los viera.

Cuando pisaron tierra, podia sentirse de nuevo en paz ambos, olian el aire, sus flores, todo su organismo y se sentia tan.. tan... limpio. Era su lugar perfecto.

No iban a quedarse en esa parte de ese mundo, eso era claro. Aunque necesitaban ocultarse de sus habitantes antes de adentrarse a su civilizacion.

Por suerte, lograron encontrar un pueblo en donde podian vigilar a su gente. Quedaron bastante curiosos por estos seres, no tenian tanta diferencia en torno a su cuerpos, casi eran iguales, en especial sus pieles. Tambien vieron como el estilo de vida de estos pueblerinos sin tener un avance tecnologico comparado con los que han estado lidiando antes.

Pensando que era suficiente, ambos tuvieron que adentrarse a esa civilización con otra apariencia. Al parecer ninguno tuvo problemas en hacer eso, siendo que la gema podia modificar su estado fisico y Nega tenía habilidades de cambiaformas.

No tuveron problemas en acostumbrarse al ambiente, tampoco en lo primitivo que era este planeta en comparación a lo que ambos habian vivido en su respectivos hogares. Pero si en lo social, mas alla del lenguaje, habia una diferencia clara en como trataban aqui sus interacciones y costumbres de las cuales tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse.

Tampoco tuvieron problemas en dormir, siempre iban a la nave, aunque tenian que caminar kilometros hacia ella. Eventualmente tuvieron que dejarlo oculta en un lugar en donde nadie lo encontrara y en modo invisible.

Se salteo páginas por paginas, siendo que aqui contaban mas sobre que cosas hicieron en la tierra y que costumbres desarrollaron ahí.

Me detuve en donde finalmente estaba lo que tenia que saber.

El dia en el que ambos se fusionaron.

Un detalle que ignore en ese libro, era que dentro de su especie, podian fusionarse con alguien mas a traves de un "ritual"(o mas bien un baile) para crear un nuevo ser. Pero esta práctica era mal vista en Homeworld, segun explico ella

Siguiendo con la historia. El la convencio de esto despues de una platica sobre "poder". Hablo sobre los líderes de ciertos paises en los que habian visitado durante si estancia en la tierra. Comparo eso con la del sujeto que aniquilo a la mitad de su planeta.

Queria sentir eso para tratar de comprenderlo y compartir esa sensación... o al menos eso le hizo creer.

Solo fue un engaño que no pudo evitar.

Y cuando se habia fusionado, sintieron muchas cosas dentro, sus sentimientos, sus emociones y sus recurdos, pero luego sintio los de Nega y supo en ese momento el mal que estaba dentro de su amigo.

La maldad tan silenciosa y asesina que invadia en el... lo pudo sentir. Habia voces llamandolo, explosiones, cosas que la confundia. Esa presion los separo, y no con mismo los ojos desde ese entonces... tampoco quizo hablar con el en dias.

Eso fue otro error del cual se lamento. Solo dejo pasar el sentimiento consciente de su amigo para empezar cometer sus fechorías.

Se entero que ciertos rumores de que ha habido desapariciones en el pueblo, toda eran mujeres. Ocurrían constantemente que simplemente no pudo ignorarlo y investigo el caso.

Sabia de cierta forma que Nega estaba involucrado en esto, lo que sintio cuando se fusionaron pudo darle ese presentimiento de que el tiempo que lo ignoro pudo haber cometido estas desapariciones. Sabia que sus poderes basadas en explosiones influyeron en eso.

Pero lo que no sabia, es que esto era solo una trampa para acercarlo mas a lo que se convirtió.

Lo vigilo de cerca, sin que tratara de notarlo, o aparente lo que ella pensaba. Nega fue a un ligar de donde había mas gente, planeo a su proxima victima de esta manera: Creo una situación supuestamente conveniente en donde habia un ligero choque , en el acto el podia sus manos para ver si era la indicada y tratar de conquistarla.

El plan funciono para una, intento analizar mejor para ver que tramaba, entonces se la llevo de paseo a un lugar en donde nadie podia verlos, excepto ella. Solo se acercaba a lo que mostraría su verdadera cara.

Entonces lo llevo a un establecimiento abandonado. Era el momento de actuar, pero era demasaido tarde para ella, desde el momento en el que ella entro, Nega habia explotado el cuerpo de la mujer, solo quedandose con una parte de ella:

Su mano.

En ese momento tuvo que atacar, activo su armeria y se preparo para atacar. Salio de su escondite y cuando mas pudo, intento atacarlo. Pero se detuvo con el empezo a hablar.

Puso dialogos en estos libros. —Vaya, parece que al fin has venido a presenciar el verdadero yo.

Finalmente se dio cuanta de lo que tramaba, pero no podia hacer nada. Solamente se quedo escuchando a ese tipo..

—Te traje aqui para que tu lo veas. Para que veas en que persona debo convertirme... Sabes, ¿Recuerdas ese dia cuando nos fusionamos, cuando hablo sobre poder? Queria que entendieras mas al respecto, pero solo dejaría mas en evidencia mis intenciones antes de tiempo.

Describio que apreto tanto su espada que en cada palabra en la que hablaba mas tenia de apuñalarlo. Solo se contenia para seguir escuchando... debio haber hecho caso mas a su accion a que a su reaccion.

_—Te puedo decir que... los humanos me hicieron sentir asi..._

Ahora sus intenciones asesinas se redujeron y sus ojos se ensacharon cuando dijo eso.

_—Durante nuestra estancia puedo decir que a pesar de lo primitivo que son y las decisiones estupidas que todos podemls cometer, ciertamente hay cosas que me han.. interesado...hasta el punto de que llegue a respetarlos..._

No sabia en que momento, pero ella habia empezado a sudar..

_—Sus mentalidades son una de esas cosas, eso me ha llevado a desarollar un pensamiento propio que se adapta a todo lo que hacen en este planeta.. de cierta forma... me he vuelto humano, a diferencia de ti._

Esas palabras dejo pensando a la Cuarzo, sgun describia. Durante su tiempo en la tiera, podria haberse adaptado a sus costumbres, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre, mientras el otro conocio mas fondo a esa gente y se volvio parte de ellos

Eso me dejo pensando en algo muy turbio que hasta el dia de hoy lo sigo pensando, ¿acaso los humanos o la mentalidad e ideas que han transmitido durante siglos convirtieron a un alien en un asesino?

No sabia responder a eso.

_—Pero, siento que esa mentalidad podria ser mejor... lo he visto todo este tiempo, ellos nunca han alcanzado ese potencial, no alcanzado lo mejor de ellos... lo peor de todo es que ellos no parecen estar conscientes de ello._

Ahora cada palabra que salia de su boca, solo hacia arderla y estaba tan contenida de intentar atacarlo.

—Al punto que voy es quiero descubrir lo mejor de mi, el motivo que me dio mas fuerza a intentarlo fue leer un libro... un libor de un hombre que sabia lo que hablaba, no creia en nada, no creia que habia un algo en este universo en que lo existo existir. Pero entendia que el ser humano debia enfrentar cosas, debia convertirse en lo mejor de ellos, debia...

Y acerco su cara hacia ella, mostrando en sus ojos, un temor bastante grande.

—Convertirse en un superhombre.

Cuando lei eso, sabia que era lo que se refiera...

_—Y yo tengo la intencion de hacer eso... para convertirme en lo mejor de mi, conseguir ese poder... y vivir eternamente en paz... como siempre quise, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe... Ahora que te ha hablado de esto. ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto._

Cuando le pregunto sobre eso, el le apunto con la mano cercenada de la mujer, se sentia tan asqueroso. Tan asqueroso como sus palabras. Tan asqueroso en lo que se ha vuelto...

Finalmente no se contuvo y exploto.

Lo unico util en la que ella pudo hacer.

_—¡¿QUE PIENSO?! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE PIENSO?! Esto es... ¡Una locura! ¿Porque debes lastimar a alguien para saber lo mejor de ti? ¿Porque no puedes hacer algo mas? ¿Porque... porque tengo saber esto?_

El se quedo en silencio, y puso la mano cercenada en la barbilla en modo pensativo. Seguia siendo igual de asqueroso..

Hasta que hablo de nuevo.

_—Porque necesito enfrentar mis defectos, tengo que convertirme en algo nuevo para poder alcanzar esa etapa... no me importa herir a alguien para conseguir lo que quiero... y ser egoista es lo mas humano que pueda ver, pero a diferencia del resto... yo tengo una razon mas alla y busco algo mejor..._

_—En cuanto a porque debes saberlo...mas simple, eres la unica persona que conozco que puedo confiar totalmente en lo que hago... quize mostrarte lo que me he convertido y se que lo entenderias... si alguien mas lo supiera.. tengo que destruirlo. Tu no me detendrias...verdad?_

Ahora estaba en congelada como piedra, la sensacion descrito por ella era fria, dolorosa y... y una ardiente ira que tenia ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

Pero no pudo. No lo entendio hasta el lo dijo cuando la miro.

_—Veo que por tus reacciones y movimientos dicen que si, sin lugar a dudas...—Luego puso su verdadera mano en su pecho. —Pero dentro dicen lo contrario. Ya sea porque comprendes mis intenciones... o porque no eres capaz de estar en contra mia... o mas bien eres cobarde._

Y finalmente dijo lo que ella la describio: Una cobarde que no afrontaba las verdades y huia.

El le creo inseguridades que la perseguiria hasta sus proximos descendientes. Era tan doloroso ver como lo hizo y como ahora el le tenia que afectar hoy en dia.

Lo peor es que ella no hizo NADA. Lo enojo mucho.

Luego, el camino por un lado, dandole una ultima mirada y diciendole "Buena suerte".

Fue la ultima vez que lo vio.

Y lo único que hizo ella ... fue llorar.

Después de unos dias, se reportaban mas desapariciones de personas. Ella igualmente era consciente de quien lo hacia, pero despues de lo que paso ese dia... no queria ni recordarlo. Solo se lamento.

Eso fue todo para ella. Abandono el lugar y tomo un camino sin rumbo en su vida hasta encontrar algun proposito en vida, lamentandose de sus errores y solo llorar por ello.

Viajo por todo el mundo, de manera literal sin parar durante años. No tuvo problemas incluso para viajar en el mar sin ningun medio comestible. No lo necesitaba debido a su biologia de gema.

Se volvió muy alejada de la gente, preferiria estar sola en lugares silenciosos. Se sentis tan miserable, mucho mas cuando pasaba por lugares en donde su antiguo amigo termino buscando "su paz".

Hasta que llego a ese lugar: Salt Lake City, Utah.

El ultimo lugar en donde ella procederia a estar ahi por decisión propia despues de que conociera a la persona que la hizo volver a ser una persona y la unica persona que pudo sentir un verdadero amor.

Se encontraba en ese lugar despues de un viaje de dos meses desde Arizona, con una escala al Gran Cañon(considerada por ella misma como "El mejor lugar en donde podia disfrutar su pasaije"), se encontraba en la orilla del mismo lago salado en donde tuvo mucha curiosidad en probar.

Y efectivamente su agua era muy salada, amargamente salada. Pero eso no era lo importante de lo aue sucedió ahi, sino fue cuando la persona había llegado ahi para recoger el agua de ese río.

Un simple granjero de pueblo que solo hacia su trabajo para mantenerse, de nombre Trevor Grimes McGree.

¿Como sabia sobre eso? Porque esa fue la persona quien lo convenció de quedarse en ese lugar. Siguiendo con la historia, el la encontro cuando estaba ahi.

Le pregunto simplemente si la llevaba ahi, sin preguntar nada, sin presentarase antes o sin querre conocerme. El era una persona firme que no juzgaba a las personas, no le interesaba quien era o que habia pasado. Solo queria compañia y ayudar a un necesitado.

El se quedo en una habitacion restante que estaba en su cada. Ella tuvo otro pesado sueño, del cual era tan habitual en ella desde ese dia...

Por alguna razon nunca se fue de ahi, quiza porque aun necesitaba ayudar en todos los trabajos en la granja para que no lo hiciera solo a cambio de quedarse ahi o... quiza simplemente dependia de su cuidado.

Habian pasado al menos 3 meses desde que llego. que debía hablar con el de algunas cosas. Revelarle la verdad, y no se sentía cómoda haciendolo porque le contaba un extraño sus problemas, pero pasar tiempo con el le hizo reflexionar eso.

El se nego a saber de ella, tuvo que insistir que debia escuchar si queria que la ayudara. En medio de desesperacion para convencerlo de que escuchara, tuvo que cambiar de forma: A su forma orginal, a ser un Cuarzo de nuevo despues de mucho tiempo.

El silencio se hizo notorio en Trevor, no habia visto su cara porque ella estaba mirando al piso, pero sabia que estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido por esto y ahora ya estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Le conto todo acerca de ella, desde su proveniencia en Homeworld, la rebelión, cuando deserto, Nega, su tiempo en la tierr... y _eso. _Le dijo la verdad, queria sacar desesperadamente toda esa carga de su pecho en otra persona en la que podia confiar.

El se quedo pensando por un tiempo, ella no sabia cuando tiempo paso, pero sabia lo complicado que eran las palabras que podia dar despues de eso. Pero al final, pudo decir algo. Una pregunta: "¿Porque tuviste que llorar y lamentarte por eso?"

Era un pregunta estupida, pero era necesaria que lo hiciera. — _Porque soy una cobarde que no sabe afrontar nada, que solo escapa y necesita depender otros para sentirse mejor._

Estaba conteniendose de llorar, no queria que alguien lo viera tan miserable, patetica e inutil.

Entonces inesperadamento, Trevor abrazo, fuertemente. La hizo sentir segura, algo que no habia sentido desde años. No sabia cuanto tiempo paso para ella, pero no le importaba en absoluto... el estaba ahi para ayudarlo, eso es algo que le dijo despues.

Después de eso, pudo volver a sentir una verdadera felicidad en ella despues de años, dejo de tener que pensar en su viejo amigo, dejo de tener pesadillas entorno a eso, dejo de sentirse miserable por no haber hecho nada. Ahora tenia alguien que la podia ayudar.

Lo que pudo sentir mas alla de eso fue un calido sentimiento que solo Trevor lo hacia sentir: Amor. Y eso era algo que no dudaba en aceptar al pasar tanto teimpo con el en su granja y ayudarlo siempre cuando lo necesitaba.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que supiera que el sentia lo mismo, y que ambos dijeran sus sentimientos mutuamente. No sabian casado, pero no era algo que necesitaban hacer, se amaban y estaban juntos siempre, eso era lo unico que importaba para ambos. Fueron dos años de felicidad que tuvo que pasar y pensó que seria asi para siempre...

Hasta que llego ese dia...

Supo por medio de su gema que habia algo dentro de ella que se estaba creando a traves del tiempo que pasaba las semanas. Estaba embarazada y tendria un progenitor que seria un mestizo.

Esto era raro para ella y para Trevor, dos especies diferentes teniendo un hijo, a pesar de ser tam diferentes e incompatibles. Se sentian felices por la noticia...

Al menos no despues de unos dias, en donde ella descubro algo a traves de los poderes de su gema.

El ser que estaba dentro de el se sentia... incompleta. No por el hecho de que era un feto, sino que necesitaba o era dependiente de algo para que viva.

De su propia gema.

Pudo darse cuenta, que si el bebe naciera, naceria muerto... a menos de que tenga esa gema...

Pero para ser eso, ella tenia que abandonar su forma fisica.

Entonces todo una parte de ella que penso que olvidaria despues de conocer a Trevor, termino volviendo.

Lamento... ahora esto no solamente la afectaba a el, sino a su familia... No queria que sufrieran su perdida. Y era consciente que estar dentro de su hijo podria causarle los mismos sentimientos que ha tenido que cargar por años...

Penso en algo, que quiza era una estupidez y algo sumamente egoista. Era algo podría resolver ese problema...

Tenia que prepararlo para deshacerse de Nega. Solo tenia que explicarlo todo...

Y asi fue el proposito de este libro. Pero no pudo olvidar sentirse mal de nuevo de todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Ella se sintió cobarde.

Ella se sintió inutil.

Ella se sintió... mal por abandonar todo. Todo lo que ella no pudo evitar y que tenga que recurrir a esto para sus futuros descendientes, lo tendrían que sufrir por ese hombre que alguna vez fue su amigo... y por ella misma.

Eso fue todo...

Pudo suponer que lo siguiente vino la llegada de la mitad gema y humano, el abandono de la forma física de la cuarzo, y el comienzo de esta cosa...

Me di un tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas: Podia simpatizar al menos un punto, pero mayoritariamente no lo hacia quizá esa no era su intención al contar esto, pero de igual modo no podia. Ella abandono todo y se acobardo por algo tan simple que nunca pudo detener, y pensó que alguien mas se encargaría de eso...

Incluso si esa persona podría morir.

No pudo pensar en estar al menos agradecido de explicar todo, aunque habia cosas mas que no había leido, pero lo mas importante era sobre Negalus... a la persona que debían detener su locura nihilista. Al menos le importa que sus descendientes sepan mas sobre ella misma, a lo que enfrentan y al destino que tienen que cumplir, ¿incluso a tomar la decisión de aceptar esto?

¿Ella hubiese sido consciente de que su angustia podros ser comtrolada? Puede ser o quiza nunca lo penso...

Había muchas preguntas que tendría que enfrentar...

Habia leido mucho. Saber todo lo que ocurrio para que todo esto pasara y que en el mundo aun ande suelto un demonio como el... lo enfermaba.

No pude dormir toda esa noche

Al dia siguiente, mi evidente insomnio me mataba por dentro para poder siquiera mantenerme con los ojos abiertos por un momento.

Y no fue lo peor de todo, la conversacion llegada a una discusion con mi padre fue solo un impulso de porque termine haciendo esto. Al menos eso me quito el insomnio y me dio poco un energia.

Aunque no de buena manera.

Relatando ese hecho, sucedio asi...

* * *

_Estaba totalmente cansado después de la noche anterior, era dificil mantenerse despierto, al menos estaba sentado en un sillon de la sala con el libro, al menos podria recostrarse ahi, aunque no tendria un sueño esta vez..._

_Pero eso fue interumpido cuando llego mi padre. No quise mirarlo a los ojos y que veas lo mal que termine despues de... leer ese libro._

_Pero pareciera que a el le hubiese importado mi estado, haciendolo notar con su silencio. El solo se sento casualmente en el mueble, y se quedo asi por un rato._

_Antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, el se me adelanto en esta conversacion._

_—¿Que opinas sobre esto?_

_¿Que debia opinar? ¿Que se supone que que opinaba sobre... esto? ¿sobre que su ser viene de una maldita piedra con un cuerpo fisico? ¿sobre su supuesto destino? Sobre... que su sentido de la vida tenga que depender de matar a un extraterrestre asesino?_

_¿Sobre el que debe hacer ahora?_

_Mi silencio, la forma en como cambio mi expresión, mi falta de sueño, la posición en la que estaba sentado, el temblor evidente en mis manos y la forma en como me atraganto._

_Era obvio mi opinión sin siquiera decirlo._

_Mi padre hablo de nuevo. —Se lo difícil es sentirse así cuando descubres la verdad... nosotros sufrimos eso._

_Ese "Nosotros" solamente hizo que sintiera una sensación bastante burbujeante dentro de mi; No sentía enojo o molestia por lo incluyeran._

_De igual modo, esa mujer nos hizo sentir así para cumplir un objetivo._

_—Mi mayor temor era que tu te involucraras en esto algún dia... por eso te oculte la gema, sabia que esto iba a pasar e intente lo mejor posible para esconderlo._

_No le fue sorprendente eso, dejar que tu propio hijo este cerca de eso y cumplir algo que nunca debía ser, pero que se le fue impuesto era algo que podía entender._

_Pero habia cosas que no entendí en ese momento..._

_—Estuve muy alerta cuando hablamos en esa fiesta de año nuevo, mencionar sobre eso fue un error grave, peor cuando me confié de ti aparente desinteres, subestime al destino..._

_Mi padre frunció el ceño, el mas profundo que pudo haber visto. Y esa mirada lo tuve que ver de frente a frente._

_—Si hay algo que me puedo arrepentir, es especifico haber hecho eso._

_Por alguna extraña razon, para mi no lo fue, ¿era el dichoso destino que tengo que cumplir? ¿era esa carga o algo mas profundo?_

_El silencio se hizo notorio de nuevo, las miradas cambiaron de nuevo para ambos, yo mire solo para abajo, mientras que el fue para otra direccion, no lo mire en ese momento._

_Solté un pequeño suspiro, sacando esta terrible presión que sentía por dentro._

_Era mi momento de hablar y querer saber sobre algunas dudas._

_—Tengo.. tengo un par dudas.—Ahora fui yo quien debía, sacando de sus pensamientos a mi padre y poniéndome atencion. —¿Mama sabe sobre todo esto?_

_—Bueno.. em—Hizo una pausa, dudando de si decirlo o no, pero aun así prosiguio. —Si, lo sabe. Ella igualmente apoyo esta decisión de no meterte en esto, pero no le he dicho que ya sabes sobre eso. Nos mataría ambos por eso._

_Rode los ojos por la obviedad en esas palabras. Entonces lo mire de nuevo_

_—¿Porque no han detenido a ese tipo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Que les detiene a ustedes para que "remplacen" a alguien mas y tengan que esperar tanto tiempo?_

_—No sabes lo poderoso que este tipo, Nathan. Es una muerte segura enfrentarse directamente a el, incluso si sabes sus habilidades._

_Esa cosa dentro de mi término ardiendo, esas palabras atacaron completamente a esa carga que tenia en el fondo._

_Esa gente que debe estar sufriendo ahora mismo, esa gente que los explota solo porque su asesino quiere sentirse comodo con este modo de vida, y a su familia no siquiera le importaba eso?_

_Ahora esa cosa exploto, junto a su ira._

_—Eres un cobarde.. no.. ¡USTEDES son cobardes!—Le señale con el dedo dicha acusacion._

_Se formo ese silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez ahora el tomo la palabra. No quería que se le interrumpiera._

_—Saben, no son muy diferentes a ella, son cobardes que se han echado para atrás en detener a un tipo que causo esto en primer lugar y quitarnos esta.. carga, como si no les importara a la gente que sale dañada por el... como si... se lamentaran de hacerlo._

_Me pare enseguida del sofa, me acerque a el y lo mire directamente cara a cara para seguir dando ese arrebato, si quería que lo tomara en serio tenia que decírselo de frente y sin ningún miedo._

_—Quizá yo también sea un cobarde, pero a diferencia de ustedes YO lo admito, incluso si aun sin haber hecho nada, y quiero tratar de acabar con esto del alguna manera sin arrepentirme. ¿Que tienes que decir ante eso, eh?_

_Espere sin mas su respuesta. No había ningún signo de querer seguir hablando, asi que me di completamente la vuelta con la intención de irme._

_—Eso pense..._

_Pero..._

_—Puedes tomar el camino en donde tienes que hacer una búsqueda interminable.—Pero recibí la respuesta que necesitaba. Volví a mirarlo para escucharlo con atencoon._

_—Un camino que toma tiempo en encontrar y buscar el objetivo, uno en el que es muy impulsivo, inmaduro, egoísta completamente estupido. Pero incluso si llegas a encontrarlo entre miles o incluso millones en donde se esconde, tu falta de experiencia solo denotara una inexistencia de crecimiento en ti y morirás ante de que incluso puedas atacarlo._

_No dije nada... pensé en sus palabras un momento y empece a cuestionar un poco lo que dije, ¿acaso lo que dije era inmaduro y egoista?_

_—O puedes tomar el camino en donde debas aprender mas cosas, de tu habilidades, de tu enemigo y de ti mismo. Solo necesitas madurar para completar ese camino e ir directo hacia el. ¿Quieres intentarlo?_

_Saco de su bolsillo la gema amarilla y me la mostró como si se tratara de hacer algun trató._

_Alce la ceja aqui, ¿acaso estaba el aceptando es propuesta? quiza el destino leo obligaba a terminar haciendo esto, pero... podía incluso lograrlo sin morir en el intento y terminar con esta locura dentro de el... y de ellos._

_Acepte la idea, aunque mi padre dio al condición de que no terminara con su estudios y no fuera impulsivo en terminar ir por ese asesino de una vez por todas._

* * *

—Que mal que no hice eso.—Hable conmigo mismo en voz baja.

Despues de eso, tuve que tomar un arduo entrenamiento en el que necesitaba aprender varios cosas mas alla de aprender a pelear, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con las armas. Saber a como lidiar con esos problemas internos e intentar controlarlo lo mejor posible.

Tomo casi un año en hacerlo, pero aun seguía en proceso...

Se detuvo cuando ocurrió lo que me llevo a este viaje.

Phil habia ido de vacaciones con su familia a la zona de oeste del país, en una ciudad llamada "Ciudad Playa"(¿Casi en primavera mas en especifico a mediados de Febrero ir a un lugar asi?).

El problema era que el le digo que recientemenre habian ocurridos sucesos.. extraños.

Eso le dio una escalofrio en la espalda. Tenia una sensacion familiar antes de siquiera saber de que trataba. Asi que le pregunte de que trataba.

El me mando una fotografia de un periodico.

Una fotografia que aun tengo guardada para recordarme porque hice esto.

Una fotografía de un titular que informaban sobre extrañas desapariciones de personas, casi todos mujeres.

Una fotografia que sabia del paradero asesino que causo este destino, que asechando a sus victimas sin cesar.

Eso me dio una razon para escapar lo mas sigilosamente posible, y tener todo preparado para este viaje.

Sabia que tendria problemas por esto, pero...

Nunca es demasaido tarde para enfretar las cosas... pero si lo es cuando hay un limite de tiempo para esa ciudad.

Y el necesitaba destruir a su plaga.

Asi que arreglo todo, llevo todas las cosas que le fieran necesarias: Papeles, identificaciones, dinero, etc. Tambien llevarias las armas necesarias y la gema para este viaje a la raiz de su destino.

Y se fue de su casa en el momento en donde nadie lo viera.

Asi terminando en esta situacion.

Ahora solo le estaba dando hambre despues de recordar todo esto.

* * *

Esto era demasiado perfecto.

Siempre tenía el hábito de levantarse bastante temprano. Tanto porque rara vez necesitaba más de cinco horas de sueño para sentirse con más energía y porque le gustaba comenzar de nuevo un nuevo día. Una vez que sus ojos estaban abiertos, no sintió la sensación de somnolencia que la mayoría de las personas sentirían cuando se despertaran, por lo que rápidamente saldría de su cama ligeramente polvorienta y se dirigiría al baño. Por algún milagro, todas las tuberías y la electricidad todavía funcionaban en esta casa, por lo que sus lavabos y duchas aún tenían agua corriente. Después de cepillarse los dientes, siempre contaba los minutos en su cabeza para saber si había hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente completo o no, se salpicaría agua caliente en la cara para deshacerse de la suciedad que pudiera haber allí.

Luego planchaba su traje azul y sus pantalones, eliminando las arrugas que podía ver, ya que siempre le gustaba lucir lo mejor posible, sin importar cuál era la situación. Después de vestirse y arreglarse adecuadamente su corbata negra de calaveras, bajaba las escaleras y preparaba su desayuno. La cocina estaba tan deteriorada y repugnante como el resto de la casa, pero Kira había limpiado la mayor parte del polvo y el moho, por lo que las únicas partes realmente feas eran las secciones con madera en descomposición. Al abrir la nevera, había tomado nota de conseguir más comida mientras encendía la estufa.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, se había sentado en la mesa ligeramente ondulada cubierta con un gran paño blanco, con su plato de comida en la mano. Comió dos huevos del lado soleado, un tazón pequeño de arroz y un panecillo de arándanos. No tenía palillos a mano, así que usó un tenedor para comer. Recientemente, había decidido diversificarse y probar la nueva cocina estadounidense, ya que pensó que sería más difícil adquirir los ingredientes que solía encontrar en casa. Así que actualmente estaba probando un panecillo que había comprado en una panadería local el día anterior, todavía algo fresco, y procedió a masticar.

Era bueno, pero era mucho más dulce de lo que había esperado. Pero aún así, fue lo suficientemente bueno para él cuando terminó su desayuno y se limpió las migajas de la boca con una servilleta.

Incluso era un acostumbrado a las tendecias culturales humanas; aprendio durante mucho tiempo y se adapto a todos los que ha estado.

_Supongo que debería despertarla ahora..._

Levantandose antes de alejarse de la mesa. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y procedió a subir los escalones. Una vez que llegó a la cima, se dirigió a un dormitorio de repuesto ubicado en una habitación polvorienta y ligeramente maloliente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación mientras miraba la cama que contenía a su adorable compañero.

—Creo que es hora de despertar ahora.—dijo Nega, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro cuando se agachó para levantar la mano de su afecto. —Ya comí el desayuno, pero pensé que no debería despertarte ya que me dijiste que no te sentías bien.

Nega lentamente envolvió sus dedos debajo de la muñeca de su hermoso compañero mientras levantaba su mano de su cama.

Y sólo eso.

Para la única cosa en la habitación acostada en la cama de repuesto de Nega era la mano cortada de una mujer. Se cortó unos centímetros por debajo de la muñeca, el comienzo de un hueso largo y blanco que solía pertenecer a un humano vivo ahora era visible a través de un gran agujero. Los trozos de carne carbonizada estaban localizados cerca del final de la mano, el olor flotaba en la nariz de Kira, pero él se había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo. La sangre dentro del brazo se había secado hacía mucho tiempo, ahora parecía mermelada, y largas corrientes de líquido seco y rojo pegajoso bajaban por el antebrazo hacia las uñas de color rosa intenso de la mano.

—Sí, soy consciente de que esta casa necesita algo de trabajo, pero en este momento no tengo el dinero ni el tiempo para contratar a nadie para arreglar este lugar¡p, incluso si pudiera, ya hundiria a este lugar de todas formas.—Dijo, hablando como si la mano desmembrada le hubiera hecho una pregunta. —Ahora bien, ¿por qué no bajas conmigo para comer—Le Preguntó a la extremidad balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su agarre mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba la mujer cuyo brazo era este antes de matarla, pero no le importó. Lo único que llamó su atención fueron sus maravillosas manos. Así que cuando ella estaba sola, él hizo que la hiciera volar en pedazos, dejando solo una mano, un poco de sangre, que rápidamente metió en su bolsillo.

Y luego había ido a comprar algunas herramientas para tratar de arreglar sus ventanas. Y después de comprarlos, caminó tranquilamente de regreso a casa, la mano del cadáver todavía en su bolsillo izquierdo, pero Nega sabía que nadie lo vería. Había pasado mucjos años aprendiendo a mezclarse con lo que lo rodeaba, incluso si caminaba unos pocos pies detrás de un extraño extraño, ni siquiera sabría que el estaba allí.

—Sabes, tienes suerte de haberte guardado en mi habitación antes de que aparecieran los niños y esa bestia rosada.—Nega ahora se movía a lo largo de un largo pasillo, poco iluminado, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la palma de la mano del cadáver. —Hubiera sido complicado si te hubieran visto descansando en mi cama, pero por suerte para ti, me encargué de ellos—De repente se rió un poco. —No, no de esa manera. Si matara a esos tres, habría resultado en más peleas más tarde. Ese chico era parte de las Crystal Gems, y prefiero evitar cualquier confrontación con ellas.

Se detuvo a medio paso, sus ojos se volvieron fríos mientras miraba la mano sin vida.

—No, no es porque sean más fuertes que yo.—Su voz era tan fría como una presión sofocante que pronto llenó el salón. Nega había dejado escapar su odio oculto por un momento mientras continuaba. —Yo soy inevitable e indescubrible. La única razón por la que no he volado el acantilado en el que viven y los vea morir mientras piden misericordia es porque quiero vivir en paz a mi manera. Eso significa que no "batallas inútiles, no más tener que idear estrategias complejas para lograr la victoria y, lo más importante, no matar a nadie que no quiera.

Pero luego cambio su expresion a una sonrisa torcida. —Bueno, al menos cuando la paz de esta ciudad termine y ellas caigan en una dessparacion, entonces ya dejaran de ser inservibles y las matare a ella y a todos aqui.

Pasaron varios momentos, la habitación se enfrió a medida que pasaban los segundos. Entonces, Nega le dio al brazo una cálida sonrisa de disculpa.

—Oh, lo siento, no quise ponerme asi. Solo quieria darte una razon por la que aun no ejecuto a todos. Con mi poder, puedo vivir mi vida como me plazca, sin preocupaciones, y sin interrupciones.—Continuó caminando hasta que había bajado las escaleras y estaba una vez más en su mesa de comedor, colocando la mano sobre la mesa rectangular. Sacando un plato, Nega colocó otro huevo del lado soleado encima de él antes de dejar el plato azul delante de la mano. Se sentó en una silla justo enfrente de la parte del cuerpo desmembrado.

—En este momento, disfrutemos este momento juntos, ¿vale?—Una sonrisa inquietante cruzó sus labios. —Cada momento que puedo caminar libremente y vivir la vida que deseo vivir es realmente maravilloso, y quiero ver esta experiencia hasta que todo termine —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició la mano gris una vez más. Pasó un momento de silencio mientras Nega soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa cuando llegue alguien a detenerme? Bueno, creo que te refieres a quien tiene a mi vieja amiga—Nega fue a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. —Bueno, a nuestro cazador, en caso de que realmente venga a matarme, le he preparado algunas trampas en algunas escalas—se detuvo por un momento, con los ojos mirando al techo como Buscó la palabra correcta. —Llamémosles trampas—dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua. —Y coloqué estas trampas en los únicos caminos que nuestro cazador podía tomar para llegar a esta ciudad.

Una vez que terminó su agua, se movió a su silla antes de sentarse, recostándose en la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho. —Las trampas que coloqué para esa persona son solo una muestra de habilidades que desarollado durante años desde la ultima vez que vi a alguien de ese linaje, por lo que no me sorprendería que no las sobreviviera—Un profundo ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro; un indicio de ira entró en la expresión de Nega mientras recordaba la ultima vez que peleo contra esa gema.

El ceño de Nega se hizo aún más profundo cuando recordo a esa mujer.

—Pero podría lograr un milagro y venir aquí de igual modo.—El extendió una mano delante de su cara. Y luego la suficiencia volvió rápidamente a la expresión de Nega mientras sonreía, la ira se había ido. —Pero es poco probable que lo haga, e incluso si lo hiciera ...—Se apagó cuando un aura púrpura oscuro alrededor de el. —Todavia tiene que lidear conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando notó un olor bastante desagradable. No era el olor de la carne quemada, que poco a poco iba gustando con cada nueva víctima, sino un olor más horrible y podrido. Era el olor de un cuerpo en descomposición desde adentro hacia afuera. Nega había lidiado con este olor tantas veces antes, pero no hacía que el olor fuera menos desagradable. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la mano del cadáver frente a él. Se alejó de la mesa hacia un armario y luego sacó una lata de ambientador de un cajón.

—Realmente lamento decir esto.—Nega roció la mano, el olor se volvió más tolerable, al menos por ahora. —Pero me temo que tengo que romper contigo, fue divertido mientras duro.

Si bien no podía recordar el nombre de la mujer, sí recordaba que era una turista. Él había visto su bolsa de equipaje y determinar a partir de su contenido que ella era de Carolina del Norte, que probablemente iba a visitar a los miembros de su familia.

Como le enctaba hacer esto. Ademas de hacer viajes turisticos.

Era muy divertido explorar un nuevo lugar y aprender sobre los mejores lugares para ver la puesta de sol en la playa e incluso los lugares donde podría obtener los mejores y más baratos productos de limpieza. Tambien las tiendas en donde podria comprar sus suminitros.

Y le gustó especialmente el hecho de que esta ciudad estaba llena de idiotas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de diez de sus ciudadanos. Era como otros lugares que habia visitados durante decadas, la gente aquí era ciega al hecho de que algo estaba sucediendo en su ciudad y las posibilidades de que estos tontos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor eran muy pocas. A el le encantó cuando cometia asesinatos tan perfectamente que fue como si no se hubiera cometido ningún acto atroz.

La humanidad le ha enseñado muchas cosas, esto lo acercaba a su verdadera paz. A su verdadero ser.

A encontrar lo mejor de el.

Y era molesto que alguien lo cuestione, en especial los que viene de su vieja amiga.

Pero aqui nadie podrá irrumpirlo.

Incluso los supuestos "guardianes" de este lugar no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en su ciudad. Había visto algunas de las habilidades de esas mujeres alienígenas de primera mano, y era obvio que eran un equipo bien coordinado. Pero aún así, aún no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad que juraban proteger. Para él, mostraba que no prestaban atención a la gente de la ciudad y solo se centraban en los monstruos obvios que tenían delante. Nunca esperarán que alguien como él, una persona aparentemente normal, cause tal destrucción.

—Bueno, hace que mi vida sea aún más tranquila, así que estoy agradecido por ese hecho.—Nega tocó la uña de la mano sin vida con un dedo que repentinamente se volvió rosa pálido, la mano se estaba volviendo no mas que polvo ahora, no quedaban restos de ella cuando una pequeña nube de humo se elevaba en el aire. Las pequeñas risitas de Nega fueron lo único que rompió el silencio mientras miraba el lugar donde había estado la mano.

—Y estoy agradecido por toda la alegría que me trajiste, y espero que tengas una vida maravilla.—Nega se alejó de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. —Ahora soy un hombre libre una vez más, así que creo que es apropiado que trate de encontrar a otra mujer encantadora.

Sí, otra mujer que con suerte tendría incluso mejores manos que la anterior. Otra persona a la que el la convertiria en cenizas, excepto por una sola mano, y luego profanaría su memoria usando la única parte de ellos que aún está en este mundo como una manera de vivir sus deseos.

_"Realmente es un día hermoso."_

El penso mientras salía de su casa. Estaba sonriendo, tomando el cálido sol sobre él mientras continuaba por el camino de tierra hacia el bosque.

Ciudad Playa era la ciudad perfecta para Nega. El lugar perfecto donde podía dejar escapar sus impulsos sin la amenaza de que alguien lo detuviera.

Otros lugares no se compararian a lo que terminara haciendo aqui.

Ciudad Playa era su pueblo perfecto.

Era su pueblo perfecto para disfrutar, encontrar y destruir todo cuando termine.

* * *

—Entonces ... ¿el objetivo del dispositivo es consumir tantas monedas de ustedes dos como sea posible?.

—No, se supone que te dará un premio si puedes envolver la garra alrededor de uno de los juguetes.—Explico Steven, riéndose entre dientes cuando escuchó a Amatista soltar un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

Steven se encontraba actualmente en Funland Arcade, y como su nombre lo indica, una galería de juegos ubicada en el paseo marítimo de Ciudad Playa. Dentro de la arcade, habia juegos de todo tipo, y Steven los amaba a casi todos. Él había estado jugando una variedad de juegos tanto con Amatista como con otra Gema que actualmente estaba mirando la máquina frente a ella con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la Amatista no lo hace?—Preguntó una mujer de piel verde lima. Tenía una piedra preciosa de triángulo invertido en la frente y llevaba un uniforme verde sin mangas con cuello en V. Su atuendo era en su mayoría de color verde claro, con la excepción del corte del área del cuello, así como el área entre el pecho y las polainas de color verde oscuro. Dichas mallas presentaban rodilleras de diamante amarillo y también eran verdes, las puntas de las medias de color amarillo claro. Su cabello también tenía forma de triángulo, pareciendo desafiar la gravedad al apuntar hacia arriba en el aire. Tenía la misma altura que Steven, pero alguien podría pensar que era más alta porque su cabello era muy grande.

Una visera amarilla cubría sus ojos, dándole a sus pupilas un tinte verdoso que hacía que su color de ojos fuera difícil de determinar. Su nombre era Peridot, una nueva adición a las gemas de cristal que en algún momento había sido su enemigo. Pero gracias al optimismo y la empatía de Steven, pudo convertir a la antigua gema fría y calculadora en una persona curiosa, divertida y un poco tonta.

—Es un juego muy difícil; casi nadie puede ganar.—Le respondió Steven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tanto Steve como Amatista habían llevado a Peridot al paseo marítimo para mostrarle de qué se trataba la galería comercial de Ciudad Playa. Hasta el momento, habían gritado alegremente cuando Amatista había obtenido una nueva puntuación alta en Guitar Hero, mientras que la gema se declaraba una leyenda del rock cuando le hizo una reverencia a su "audiencia". Se había reído hasta el punto de las lágrimas cuando Peridot intentó torpemente su mejor esfuerzo para lograr un puntuaje alto en Dance Dance Revolution, la gema verde se había caído de la plataforma tantas veces que decía que era una trampa mortal disfrazada para atraer a los desprevenidos ciudadanos.

Incluso cuando Peridot había perdido espectacularmente en algunos de los juegos, enojándose, quejándose y tirando rabietas, Steven todavía podía ver la diversión en su expresión. Se alegró de que Peridot se estuviera divirtiendo, y él también lo estaba pasando muy bien. Parecía que había pasado un tiempo desde que Steven en realidad se había relajado y jugado algunos juegos. Había estado preocupado por la predicción de Garnet, pero hasta ahora, las Gemas habían estado manejando todas las amenazas que se les habían presentado desde entonces. Así que tal vez toda la ansiedad que había sentido era por nada.

Pero en una parte su mente, una parte de él le dijo que no debía bajar la guardia, y un poco de temor llenó el estómago de Steven cuando imágenes de Bismuto y Jasper pasaron por su mente.

Pero ignoró esos pensamientos, razonando consigo mismo, solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Nada malo pasaría que las Gemas no pudieran manejar.

—¡Maldita sea!—El repentino grito de amatista hizo que Steven volviera a la realidad mientras miraba la gema púrpura. Actualmente, los tres estaban jugando a Skill Crane, pero estaban perdiendo horriblemente en el juego aparentemente simple. Tanto Steven como Amatista habían tomado turnos para tratar de conseguir a uno de los animales de peluche detrás de la cubierta de vidrio, pero parecía imposible. Steven y Amatista habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas monedas habían desperdiciado en esta máquina, pero ninguna de las dos gemas podía capturar con éxito ninguno de los peluches.

Había llegado al punto en que Amatista estaba segura de que el juego estaba amañado. Pero el Sr. Smiley, un hombre alto y calvo con bigote, camisa gris con círculos morados y triángulos amarillos brillantes y pantalones cortos a la mitad del muslo, les había asegurado que el juego no estaba arreglado.

Aunque Steven estaba seguro de que el Sr. Smiley había murmurado rápidamente "creo" en voz baja antes de marcharse.

—¡Oh vamos!—La amatista golpeó su cabeza contra el vidrio; la razón era que ella había agarrado con éxito una pequeña muñeca de peluche de elefante alrededor de su estómago relleno de algodón, pero cuando la garra se alzó, el elefante se soltó y volvió a caer al pozo con todos los otros juguetes de peluche.

—Amatista, ten cuidado.—Le advirtio Steven, la preocupación se acumulaba en su pecho mientras miraba la gema de color purpura.—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te golpeaste la cabeza allí?.

—¿Qué pasó la última vez?—Peridot preguntó.

—Oh, nada realmente—Le aseguro Amatista con un encogimiento de hombros com total indiferencia. —Simplemente rompí el vidrio _accidentalmente_ y se fueron a todas partes ... y luego, _accidentalmente_, se inició un pequeño incendio ... y luego otra vez _accidentalmente_ lo empeoré al extenderlo.—La amatista se frotó la nuca tímidamente. —No fue mi mejor día.

—Eso es bastante obvio.—Dijo Peridot, dándole a Amatista una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar. —No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén siendo superados por esta tecnología casi primitiva, y aquí pensé que ustedes eran los expertos cuando se trataba de estos "juegos arcade".—Aunque su tono era un tanto arrogante, Steven sabía que Peridot era tratando de ser graciosa, todavia estaba aprendiendo sobre lo que se consideraba una burla inofensiva y lo que era una burla cruel, pero afortunadamente, estaba mejorando cuando se trataba de situaciones sociales.

Desafortunadamente, aún había momentos en que la gema verde se volvía altiva y ofendía a los demás aunque pensara que no había hecho nada malo.

—Oh, entonces supongo que crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?—Amatista preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

Peridot respondió con su propia sonrisa. —Claro que puedo—Lo dijo la gema de color verde, ajustando su visor mientras lo hacía.

—Está bien, entonces.—Amatista arrojó dos pequeñas monedas de oro a Peridot, quien casi las dejó caer pero fue capaz de atrapar torpemente las pequeñas monedas metálicas. —Toma tu mejor tiro, Peri—Amatista se alejó de la máquina, apuntando con su brazo a Peridot y luego a la máquina.

Por un segundo, Peridot se mostró nervios-, pero el orgullo pronto se hinchó en sus ojos mientras marchaba hacia la maquina.

—Permíteme mostrarte cómo se hace.—Peridot insertó las dos monedas mientras el reloj rojo brillante en la máquina contaba desde sesenta. —Los he visto jugar a este juego tanto que sé qué no hacer.—Peridot movió la palanca negra, la grúa se movió de acuerdo con las direcciones en las que Peridot movió el controlador. Maniobró la garra para que estuviera justo encima de una pequeña estrella de peluche y presionó el botón rojo en la parte superior de la palanca. La garra cayó por el aire, los dedos metálicos se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de la estrella.

—Mira, te dije que podía hacerlo.—Justo cuando ella dijo eso, la garra se levantó lentamente con la estrella en su agarre, solo para saltar de repente hacia un lado cuando la estrella volvió a caer.

—¡Qué!—Peridot gritó cuando la garra volvió a su posición inicial. —Pero eso es imposible, lo tenía justo ahi, todos lo vimos ¿verdad?—Se dio la vuelta para ver a Amatista con una expresión de suficiencia y Steven, que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Te lo dijimos.—Amatista y Steven dijeron al unísono mientras los ojos de Peridot crecían de ira.

—Esta estúpida máquina es claramente incapaz de agarrar nada.—Dijo Peridot antes de que ella gruñera. —Debe estar amañado.

—Oye, no te rindas ahora.—La alentó Steven. —Todavía tienes un intento más.

Peridot todavía parecía enojada, soltando suaves gruñidos en voz baja; pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y una sonrisa casi siniestra se extendió por su rostro. Una vez más movió la palanca hasta que la garra estaba sobre un oso panda gigante de peluche. Peridot presionó el botón rojo y la garra una vez más descendió, agarrando al oso por su estómago. La garra se levantó una vez más, pero mientras lo hacía, el oso gigante se estaba deslizando lentamente de su agarre, y en unos pocos segundos apenas se aferraba a su pelaje. Steven y Amatista estaban seguros de que iba a ser otro fracaso.

Es decir, hasta que la garra se movió repentinamente por sí sola, reajustando su agarre para que ahora estuviera agarrando con fuerza el estómago del oso una vez más. Los ojos de Steven y Amatista se abrieron en shock cuando la garra se acercó a una abertura en la esquina y dejó caer el oso en el agujero.

—¡SI!—Peridot rápidamente empujó su mano a través de una lona negra cerca de la parte inferior de la máquina y sacó el oso, que era casi tan alto como ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras gritaba de alegría. Se volvió hacia las dos gemas confundidas detrás de ella mientras sonreía, moviendo su dedo meñique y rosa. La garra detrás de ella repentinamente se balanceó de su posición inicial cuando el cable se extendió hacia abajo antes de retraerse rápidamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Steven y Amethyst se dieran cuenta de lo que Peridot había hecho.

—Los poderes magneticos te dan el camino para la victoria.—Dijo, extendiendo el panda para que estuviera directamente frente a sus dos amigas.

—Oh, eso fue increíble Peridot!—Steven gritó, bombeando su puño en el aire mientras sonreía.

—Vaya, si que lo es!—Amatista también gritó, pero de repente sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se golpeaba la sien con la mano. —¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no pensamos en usar tus poderes desde el principio?.

—Oh, claro, podríamos haberlo hecho—Dijo Steven antes de buscar en sus bolsillos. —Y probablemente aún nos queden algunas monedas si lo hiciéramos.

—Bueno, mira el lado bueno.—Dijo Peridot mientras miraba al suave panda en sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de alegría. —Al menos conseguimos esta adorable pieza de textil mezclada con algodón, paja y plástico barato.—Peridot le dio un gran abrazo al animal de peluche cuando Amatista dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.—Dijo la gema de pelo largo luego miró el cielo visible a través de la gran entrada en forma de arco.. —Además, no tendríamos tiempo de todos modos, se está haciendo tarde y Pearl quería que llegáramos a casa temprano.—En sus últimas palabras, la irritación aumentó en su voz cuando Amatista fruncio el ceño. Steven supuso que Amatista hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, pero desafortunadamente, las órdenes de Pearl habían arruinado esos planes.

Fue entonces cuando Steven vio que el sol se estaba poniendo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco cansado. Habían pasado casi todo el día jugando en el paseo marítimo, mientras que Pearl y Garnet verificaban las Warp Pad, solo por la posibilidad de que tuvieran algo que ver con la visión de Garnet. Lapis se estaba relajando en el granero; quería terminar la temporada de Camp Pining Hearts en la que estaba haciendo un maraton para poder ponerse al día con lo que iba Peridot. Lo que significaba que las tres gemas que no tenían planes reales para el día y habían hecho básicamente lo que quisieran. Y hoy había ayudado a aliviar los problemas que Steven había sentido.

—Sí, pero hoy fue muy divertido, ¿verdad?—Steven les preguntó a las otras dos gemas.

—Lo admitiré, este día fue bastante agitado y compartí momentos divertidos, así que en general estoy satisfecho.—Respondió Peridot, y Amatista miró a la gema con forma de triángulo con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo que Perdo.—Mientras que la otra gema respondio a su modo. Antes de caminar hacia la salida, Peridot, todavía sosteniendo el panda grande, y Steven siguiéndolo detrás de ella. Pero cuando salieron de Funland y se adentraron en el ancho paseo marítimo, Steven escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

—¡Steven!

Dándose la vuelta, Steven vio a un hombre adulto corriendo hacia él. Su cabeza era ligeramente calva, la mayor parte de su cabello castaño oscuro ubicado en la parte superior de su cuero cabelludo apuntaba hacia arriba por algún tipo de gel. Llevaba un abrigo gris violeta con una camisa de cuello blanco debajo, pantalones gris marrón, zapatos color chocolate y una corbata violeta oscura. Este fue el líder electo de Ciudad Playa, el alcalde Dewey, y actualmente se estaba moviendo entre multitudes de personas hacia las tres gemas.

—Um, Amatista...—Empezo a hablar la gema verde, eso hizo que Amatista se volteara para mirar la gema verde. —Hay una criatura visualmente perturbadora y sudorosa que se dirige hacia nosotros, ¿no deberíamos deshacernos de ella?.

Amatista se rió antes de responder. —No, no te preocupes por ese tipo, Peri, es solo otro humano, no un monstruo. Diablos, ese tipo es de alguna manera el alcalde de este lugar.

Peridot parecía confundido, probablemente tratando de averiguar qué era un "alcalde". —... ¿Todos los " alcaldes" son asi de feos?.

—Los que he conocido hasta ahora lo han sido.

Antes de que Steven pudiera regañarlos por burlarse del alcalde Dewey, la figura política ya estaba frente a ellos. El sudor le brillaba por la frente mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Steven...—Se detuvo por un momento, tomando varios jadeos mientras apretaba su corazón. Finalmente, fue capaz de recuperar el aliento antes de darle a Steven una sonrisa muy temblorosa. —¿Cómo estás?— Le Preguntó el alcalde.

—Um ... bien—Respondon con total incomodidad, preguntándose por qué el alcalde Dewey seguía mirando en todas direcciones y estaba tan nervioso.

—Eso es bueno.—Se alivio el alcalde, mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa. —Es un placer verte y..—Hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia Amatista, entrecerrando los ojos en concentración antes de continuar. —Amatista, y...—una vez más se detuvo, esta vez mirando a Peridot. —Lo siento, ¿quien eres?.

—Perodot.—Fue la breve y rápida respuesta de la hema mientras ensanchaba sus ojos hacia Dewey.

—¿Eres el primo de Steven o algo así?—Preguntó.

—Bueno, ella no es mi familiar pero..—Antes de que pudiera terminar, Amatista de repente lo agarró del brazo y se alejó del alcalde Dewey.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Dewey, pero tenemos que volver a casa. Así que no creo que podamos hablar en este momento—Las palabras de Amatista estaban llenas de sarcasmo, y una mirada a su cara y Steven pudo decir que Realmente no quería hablar con el alcalde. Peridot lo siguió rápidamente, colocando su oso debajo de su axila, pero el alcalde Dewey saltó sobre las tres gemas y aterrizó frente a ellas, extendiendo los brazos para que ninguna de las tres gemas de cristal pudiera avanzar.

—¡Esperen por favor!—Gritó el Alcalde, mientras que Amatista Steven y Peridot se estremecieron ante el volumen de su voz. Steven vio que los ojos del alcalde Dewey estaban muy abiertos, prácticamente sobresaliendo de sus cuencas. Amatista fulminó con la mirada al hombre y Peridot parecia confundida, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder, Dewey volvió a hablar.

—¡Por favor! Yo ... necesito tu ayuda.—Steven nunca había escuchado que la voz del alcalde sonara tan desesperada, ni había visto al alcalde parecer tan ... aterrorizado. Sabía que Dewey era un poco cobarde, pero el miedo que irradiaba el alcalde era algo diferente.

Algo andaba mal.

Amatista también noto la angustia en el rostro de Dewey, y también pudo sentir que algo estaba mal. Peridot también notó que algo era extraño. Incluso con las pequeñas interacciones que tenía con otras personas, la gema verde socialmente torpe sabía que este no era un comportamiento normal para ningún humano.

—Oye, hombre—dijo Amatista, aunque esta vez había un indicio de preocupación en su voz. —¿Estás bien? Pareces más estresado de lo habitual.

—No, no estoy bien.—comenzó hablar de nuevo Dewey, con los ojos una vez más dirigiéndose a las personas que lo rodeaban. —No he estado bien desde ...—No terminó de hablar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras se rascaba el cuello con una mano. —Ni siquiera debería hablar con nadie sobre esto fuera de la investigación hasta que se confirme, pero si alguien puede ayudarnos con esto, son ustedes.

—¿Investigación?—Preguntó Steven, levantando una ceja. —¿Qué investigación?.

—La investigación sobre...—Se detuvo por un momento, giro la cabeza en todas direcciones antes de agacharse para estar al nivel de los ojos con las tres personas frente a él. —Ciertos Incidentes—su voz se convirtio en un susurro cuando Steven sintió que la confusión crecía dentro de él.

—¿Incidentes?— Peridot preguntó.

—Sí, ya sabes, los incidentes que han estado ocurriendo en Ciudad Playa.—respondió Dewey.

—Um, ¿de qué estás hablando?—Preguntó Amatista, y de alguna manera el horror en el rostro de Dewey se hizo más grande, con los ojos aún más abiertos.

—Tú ... ¿Quieres decir que no lo saben?—Dewey a un paso tembloroso hacia atrás. —P-Pero siempre sabes lo que está sucediendo aqui. Ustedes protegen Ciudad Playa, ¿como no sabes qué está pasando?" La voz de Dewey se quebro, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba más violentamente ahora. —Oh dios..

—A-Alcalde Dewey, ¿qué está pasando?—Steven tartamudeó ligeramente, el temor comenzó a acumularse en su estómago mientras se preguntaba qué estaba causando ese pánico a Bill Dewey. A su alrededor, tanto Peridot como Amatista estaban ahora intensamente enfocados en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos. —Por favor, dinos qué está mal.

Aunque su cuerpo todavía temblaba, el alcalde Dewey se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a la gente que pasaba junto a ellos antes de señalar con un dedo tembloroso la barandilla del paseo marítimo que estaba desierta de cualquier gente y lejos de la parte principal de el malecon Luego, inmediatamente corrió hacia la barrera de madera, Steven, Amatista y Peridot siguieron rápidamente. Una vez que los tres llegaron a la barandilla, el alcalde Dewey miró por el borde hacia la arena y pareció que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Desde hace pocos dias, la gente ...—Se detuvo, hiperventilando mientras luchaba por continuar. —Han desaparecido de la ciudad..

—¡Desaparecido!—Steven gritó sorprendido , y el alcalde Dewey inmediatamente hizo callar a Steven. Volvió a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara a Steven antes de continuar.

—Sí, desaparecidos.—Le aclaro Dewey en un susurro.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que "desaparecidos"?—preguntó Peridot, genuinamente confundido en cuanto a lo que el alcalde de Ciudad Playa estaba diciendo. Steven realmente necesitaba enseñarle algunos significados. —¿Acaban de dejar de existir?

—No, lo que quiero decir es que ¡Nadie los ha visto durante semanas!—Dewey explicó a toda prisa, el sudor goteaba por su frente como una cascada. —Varias familias han informado que sus propios hijos u otros familiares acaban de desaparecer en el aire. La mayoría de las familias de las personas desaparecidas vivían aquí en Ciudad Playa, pero había una señora mayor que afirmaba que su hija debía visitarla. Mientras estaba de vacaciones, pero ella nunca lo hizo.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso es horrible—dijo Steven, su corazón hinchándose con una mezcla de preocupación y un susto. ¿Cómo pudo él no haber sabido de esto? ¿Cómo es posible que la Gema no sepa que las personas desaparecían en su propia ciudad?.

—Sí, eso realmente apesta.—agregó Amethyst, su rostro arremolinándose de tristeza mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Después de un momento, ella miró a Dewey. —¿Cuántas personas han desaparecido?.

—Al menos cinco personas.—respondió Dewey, y fue claro por su tono que estaba tomando todo este calvario bastante duro. —Y todavía no estamos seguros si hay mas personas desaparecidas.

—¡Cinco personas!—Steven gritó, y Dewey volvió a callar, y esta vez el alcalde colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Steven. —Lo siento— murmuró el adolescente.

—¿Supongo que la falta de tanta gente es algo muy malo en esta situacion, verdad?—Peridot preguntó.

—Sí, lo es—Dewey dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro mientras miraba la arena debajo con una mirada horriblemente deprimida en sus ojos. —Lo único que sabemos es que la mayoria de personas desaparecidas son mujeres. Hemos estado investigando este caso durante una semana, pero pensé que si les preguntaba, ustedes tendrían todas las respuestas.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—Peridot dijo, cruzando los brazos mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—¡Porque ustedes siempre saben lo que está pasando cuando algo extraño está sucediendo!—El alcalde Dewey casi grita. —Pensé que esto era algo relacionado con la magia, porque aceptemoslo, siempre que algo pasa en esta ciudad llega a ser magico. ¡Sin mencionar que no ha habido un solo ataque de monstruos o una mano gigante en llamas cayendo del cielo en semanas!—Miró a su alrededor en el paseo marítimo, luego a la gente, y luego de vuelta a las tres gemas. —Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que esta ciudad fue tan ... pacífica?.

Ninguna de las tres gemas pudo responder esa pregunts. Es cierto que hubo varios ataques y amenazas alienígenas, pero todos esos peligros estaban dirigidos a las Crystal Gems y no a la ciudad. Ciudad Playa les parecía que era lo mismo que siempre había sido.

Pero estaba claro que su ciudad estaba lejos de estar bien.

—Así que asumí que el universo nos envió otra catástrofe mágica después de toda esta paz, ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no sabes lo que pasa?—Preguntó, una vez más mirando a los tres con ojos desesperados.

—Hemos estado revisando mucho fuera de lo común mucho últimamente, pero no hemos notado nada—respondió Amatista, y a través de su ojo visible, Steven pudo ver que se sentía avergonzada por la respuesta que dio. La gema purpura probablemente pensó que sonaba débil o tal vez estúpida ya que asumió que debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo a su propia ciudad antes. Sabía que Amatista tenía algunos problemas de confianza, incluso después de vencer a Jasper, Steven aún podía decir que ella a veces se sentiría ... pequeña. Por lo tanto, escuchar que la gente desaparecía mientras pensaba que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo protegiendo su ciudad probablemente hacía que su orgullo se encogiera.

Y Steven podría relacionarse con una cantidad intensa de culpa que prácticamente le arrancó el corazón del pecho. ¿Cómo podría no saber algo como esto? Visitó casi todas las partes de Ciudad Playa casi a diario, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que algo grave estaba sucediendo en su ciudad. Ahora, debido a su descuido, las personas estaban desaparecidas y podrían estar heridas o incluso peor.

—Oh no—jadeó Dewey. —Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? Si ustedes no saben, entonces eso significa que no tenemos ninguna pista para encontrar a los ciudadanos desaparecidos. ¡Mi carrera como politico ha terminado, necesitamos encintrarlos lo mas pronto posible antes de que terminen-

—¡Oye, tranquilo!—Amatista interrumpió con un grito, caminando hacia el alcalde. —No hables así, porque en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, somos las Crystal Gems.—Su voz era severa y apasionada. —Siempre que haya problemas, estaremos allí para ayudar, y eso no cambiará pronto. Puede que no lo hayamos sabido antes, pero ahora que sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, vamos a tratar de resolver esto. Luchamos contra monstruos literales a diario, así que encontraremos a estos tipos sin problemas—Ella le dio al alcalde una gran sonrisa que rezumaba con confianza. Steven se alegró de que la gema púrpura se recuperara rápidamente. Antes de que Amatista pudiera haberse deprimido un poco por cualquier cosa que le recordara sus propios defectos, pero ahora ella había aprendido a aceptar eso incluso con sus defectos, Todavía era una persona fuerte y confiable con la que cualquiera podía contar. —Así que descansa tranquilo sabiendo que el Escuadrón de Gemas está en el caso, y ni siquiera te cobraremos por nuestro tiempo.

—¿R-Realmente?—tartamudeó Dewey, todavía pareciendo que vomitaría en cualquier momento. —¿Realmente crees que puedes encontrarlos?—Terminó de hablar, mientras se limpiába el sudor que goteaba por su cara con un pañuelo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos viste a hacer algo y fallar en el acto?—Amatista preguntó —Oh, eso es correcto, nunca. Así que continúa manejando las cosas a tu manera, y déjanos manejar las cosas a nuestra manera".

El pánico en la cara de Dewey disminuyó, aunque era obvio que todavía estaba preocupado. —Si estas segura-

—Claro que sí, estamos seguras!—Amatista lo interrumpió de nuevo, golpeando su gema con su mano en una exhibición de orgullo.

—Entonces, si encuentras algo, por favor llámame inmediatamente—dijo Dewey, con los ojos llenos de preocupación mientras se movían hacia las personas que lo rodeaban. —Y recuerde no dejar que nadie sepa sobre esto antes de confirmarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a un pánico ahora. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos importantes con respecto a la investigación que debo atender—. El alcalde Dewey se escapó rápidamente, accidentalmente tropezando con sus propios pies mientras lo hacía. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, fingiendo que eso no sucedió mientras seguía corriendo y finalmente desapareció de la vista de Steven cuando la multitud de personas se hizo más grande.

—Vamos, chicos—dijo Amethyst, su rostro cambió a una expresión seria mientras señalaba en la dirección general del Templo del Cristal. —Tenemos que ir a decirles a todos lo que está pasando.

—Amatista, Peridot—comenzó Steven cuando las dos gemas se giraron hacia él. —¿Crees que de esto se trataba la visión de Garnet?.

La gema purpura parecía insegura de eso, al igual que Peridot, ella dudaba en responder. —Bueno, Garnet dijo que se avecinaba algo grande, y que personas desaparezcan de la nada es un gran problema, pero no como un "todo lo que veo es la muerte".

—Pero, quiero decir, algo podría haberles pasado a estas personas, ¿verdad?.

—Sí— Amatista respondió lentamente.

—Y esto podría ser lo mismo que vio Garnet en su visión, ¿verdad?—Antes de que Amatista tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Steven continuó. —¿Qué pasa si algo malo les sucedió a estas personas? ¿Qué pasa si algo malo les está sucediendo en este momento y no podemos hacer nada al respecto?—Steven luego miró al suelo, sus ojos abiertos con una mezcla de horror y arrepentimiento mientras inhalaba un suspiro tembloroso. —¿Y si ...? ¿Y si ya están muertos?.

—¡Oye, deja de deprimirme!—Amatista interrumpió a Steven con un grito, levantando la barbilla del niño para que estuviera mirando directamente a Amatista. Sus ojos miraban a Steven, molestos. —Eres Steven Universe, estar triste no debería estar en tu lista de cosas por hacer. Sé que esto se ve mal, pero sabes que siempre salimos adelante al final. Así que no hay razón para pensar así.—El cuidado llenó su expresión cuando le dio una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. —No sé cuántas veces te hemos dicho esto antes, pero somos las Crystal Gems y siempre salvamos el día.

Steven no lo diría en voz alta, pero una parte de él dudaba de esas palabras. Ni él ni las gemas sabían que estaba pasando una situación tan grave en esta ciudad, y aún así se suponía que debían encontrar la fuente de por qué tantas personas desaparecieron bajo su vigilancia. Al principio, no habían logrado detener lo que estaba causando este evento, y el miedo pronto se acumuló en el fondo del estómago de Steven cuando se preguntó si podrían detener lo que estaba causando esto.

Pero entonces recordó quién era él y quiénes eran las gemas. La raza de los extraterrestres que siempre habían vencido al mal, sin importar cuáles fueran las probabilidades. Los héroes de la tierra, incluido él mismo, que siempre ayudarían a cualquiera que lo necesitara, y sin embargo, aquí dudaba si podían detener esta nueva amenaza.

Era ridículo ... Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón estaba atravesado por el miedo?

—Sí, tienes razón Amatista.—dijo Steven, dándole a Amatista su mejor sonrisa, pero su voz era mucho más tranquila de lo que le gustaba. Amatista no pareció notarlo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que tiene razón.—agregó Peridot mientras las dos gemas miraban hacia el soldado en forma de pelo puntiagudo. —Todos ustedes son increíblemente tercos en la protección de esta ciudad, y lo que sea que esté tratando de dañar esta ciudad seguramente lamentará el día en que se metió con las Crystal Gems.

Steven y Amatista se sorprendieron un poco ante las amables palabras de Peridot.

—Ahhh, Peri.—Amatista rápidamente atrajo a Peridot para darle un gran abrazo, lo que sorprendió a la otra gema cuando de repente se encontró levantada del suelo. —No sabía que pensaras que éramos tan increíbles.

—Simplemente estaba explicando los hechos.—dijo Peridot, con un pequeño rubor azul en su rostro mientras ajustaba su visor. —Sería ilógico no admitir que ustedes son... geniales.

Amatista dejó escapar una gran carcajada mientras bajaba a Peridot, antes de mirar hacia el acantilado en el borde de la ciudad. —En serio—su voz se volvió firme cuando sus ojos se estrecharon. —Tenemos que ir a decírselo a los demás ahora.—Amatista corrió en dirección al Templo de Cristal, y Peridot la siguió rápidamente.

Y Steven estaba justo detrás de las dos gemas, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Normalmente su fe en las gemas era inquebrantable, siempre creyéndolos cuando le decían que todo estaría bien. Pero últimamente, sus palabras nunca parecieron tener el mismo impacto que antes. Se encontró a sí mismo cuestionando las decisiones de las gemas con mayor frecuencia, y especialmente ahora después de escuchar noticias tan terribles. Siempre pensó que las gemas sabían todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Ciudad Playa, y claramente, eso estaba mal. Siempre pensó que después de todo el tiempo que pasaron en la pequeña ciudad, después de todo ...

Steven hizo una pausa dentro de sus pensamientos, y ahora se encontraba revisando todos los detalles del pasado de lasgemas que había aprendido, y se dio cuenta de que realmente no conocía nada de la historia de la gemas, a excepción de algunos detalles de aquí y allá. Era lo mismo con su madre, las gemas apenas le contaban nada sobre las acciones de su madre en el pasado. Cuanto más aprendía sobre ella, más veía todos sus defectos y todos sus secretos. Y estaba empezando a aprender que las otras gemas también tenían muchos secretos, e incluso después de toda su mejora, le dijeron que había hecho, todavía no le dirían nada. Ni siquiera su propio padre le contó mucho sobre el pasado de ella.

Era como si estuvieran ... ordenados para no decirle nada. Al igual que su madre, por alguna razón, pensó que sería mejor para su propio hijo saber lo menos posible acerca de su propia herencia o de cualquiera de las gemas del pasado. Steven no sabía casi nada sobre el planeta natal de la gema, y si Rose Cuarzo le decía a las otras gemas que no le dijeran y actuaban voluntariamente en este orden, para Steven era como ...

Era como si no confiaran en él. No confiaban en él para supiera todo sobre su propia madre.

En el momento siguiente, no podía creer que pensara eso. Por supuesto, confiaban en él. Después de todo, habían pasado, no solo confiaban en él sino que lo amaban. Eran una familia, y sin importar los secretos que le ocultaran, él todavía los amaría. Y no importaba lo que supiera sobre su madre, él sabía quién era ella. Una persona amable y cariñosa que había renunciado a su vida para que Steven pudiera existir.

Sin importar qué, cada acción que tomó Rose Cuarzo hizo porque amaba a todas y cada una de las gemas..

_"Eso es lo que pienso también_."

Escuchó una voz.

La voz de Bismuto.

Dejó de correr, su piel palideció cuando giró la cabeza y esperó que la Gema de pelo del arco iris estuviera de pie detrás de él.

Pero no habia nadie.

Y Steven sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo puro. Y entonces volvió a oír Bismuto.

_"Si yo fuera tú,_ empiezaria_ a preguntarme qué es exactamente lo que no te están diciendo acerca de Rose."_

Estaba empeorando, pensó, tratando de no escuchar la versión de Bismuto en su mente. La había escuchado más y más veces, pero esta era la primera vez que la voz sin cuerpo de la gema azul decía algo nuevo. Algo que ella no había dicho ya cuando la había conocido por primera vez y cuándo había tratado de destrozarlo.

Y a pesar de que sabía que ella no era real, aunque sabía que era solo el resultado de su psique jugando con él ... Las palabras de Bismuto fueron suficientes fuertes para hacer que todas las dudas resurgieran dentro de Steven, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Oye, Steven, apúrate!—La voz de Amatista sacó a Steven de los pensamientos que corrian por su cabeza. Volvió la cabeza para ver a Amatista y Peridot a poca distancia en el paseo marítimo, ya que había dejado de correr y ahora miraba a Steven —No podemos perder más tiempo, ven.

—¡Lo siento!—Steven dijo, y una vez más comenzó a correr. La duda y el miedo seguían creciendo, pero él optó por ignorar sus sentimientos.

No había forma de que ninguna de las gemas que la criaron le mintiera sobre su madre. No había ninguna posibilidad de que ella mantuvieran en secreto el pasado de su madre porque ella no era la mujer que todos decían que era. Tenía que haber razones por las que le ocultaban todos esos secretos.

Eran su familia y él confiaba completamente en ellos.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos, aún podía escuchar a Bismuto soltar una risa inquietante que se hizo eco a través de su subconsciente.

Sabía que no iba a dormir nada esta noche.

* * *

Sali del restaurante y iba en camino a donde se encontraba estacionado mi motocicleta a una cuadra de aqui. Camino lo mas rapido posible hasta llegar ahi.

Realmente pensar mucho en lo que sucedía y tratar de irse de aquí e ir lo mas pronto posible a donde se encontraba ese bastardo no le ayudaba en mucho, bajo este ritmo acelerado sentía mucha presion por dentro.

Sentia como el corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas y mas rápido, el penso que se estaba agrandando mas hasta para atravesar su pecho, su aliento se hacia cada vez mas seco y estaba parpadiando repetidamente sin parar.

Intento ignorarlo lo mas posible y siguio caminando.

No fue cuando paso por en medio de una entrada a un callejon solitario en donde pudo escuchar algo que me termino deteniendo de mi camino.

Algo que le susurraba que se acercara.

~shshshshshshshshshshshshshs~

No sabria como describir el susurro, pero entre lineas podia entender la tentacion que me genero y wue inte

No se volteo, pero si camino pasos atras y puso su mano en la pared esquinada que se encontraba el callejon, intento mover su cabeza para ver lo que intentaba acercalo, pero luego sacudio su cabeza y palmeo la frente varias veces, necesitaba concentrarse en su camino a su vehículo y no imaginando cosas.

Siguio su camino hacia la motocileta.

Despues de un rato, llego al lugar de estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su motocileta. Se acerco al vehiculo para al fin irse de aqui y seguir su viaje hasta donde se encontraba ese asesino.

Pero-

~shshshshshshshshshshshshshs~

Ese susurro se escucho de nuevo, pero ahora estaba mas cerca de mi, en especifico:Detrás

Estaba vez la tentacion no podia deterla y voltee mi mirada hacia atras para ver por fin el origen de ese susurro.

Y fue algo que casi me hizo gritar del susto.

Lo que vi fue algo que no era humano.

Como tal era su apariencia humanoide, incluso en estatura y contextura fisica. Pero su cara era parecida a la de un felino con dos puntas triangulares en su cabeza parecidas a la de un gato, en sus ojos tenian una pupila veritical de color amarillo y su cara tenia marcada una sonrisa gatuna, complementando la apariencia felina de la criatura desconocida.

En su vestimenta tenia un par de guantes que parecian de cuero en ambas manos que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo. En la parte de la cintura tenía un taparrabos con emblemas decorados de craneos.

La criatura solo me miro curiosamente sin cambiar esa permanente e inquitante sonrisa. Yo me quede ahi esprando a que hiciera algun movimiento o incluso hablara.

Luego finalmente hizo eso ultimo.

—¿Así que eres el que siguiente en usar esa piedra, ¿verdad?—Hablo sin siquiera poder abrir la boca, como si fuera algun tipo de ventrílocuo. Me quede ahí parado sin responder a su pregunta mientras buscaba detrás mío la gema que estaba dentro de la bolsa sin que la criatura se diera cuenta. —Mi maestro me ha enviado a este lugar a nuestra molestia. Y debo decir que...

La critura se tuvo de hablar mientras le dedicaba una mirada para dar un anilisis, estaba tragando saliva mientras aun trataba de buscar la gema dentras de mi.

—Eres decepionante. Mi maestro me da dejado demasiado facil esta tarea.

No trate de escuchar lo que dijo, pero mientras pasaba eso, por fin logre encontrar la gema, lo agarre con cuidado y lo meti en al bolsillo disimuladamente sin que la criatura se diese cuenta de eso.

Entonces lo mire esta vez decididamente y ahora fui yo quien comenzo a hablar. —¿Quien eres?

La criatura antes de querrer intentar acercarme, empezo a decir. —Solo soy una extension de mi maestro, pero me puedes llamar a Katts.

Ahora intento a acerco a mi. —Y sere yo quien te convierta en cenizas.

—Lamento decirte, que tu ni tu maestro haran eso.

En ese momento saque la gema y levante mi camisa para implantar el objeto en mi pecho, sintiendo un ligero dolor, la gema empezo a brillar un resplandor dorado de este cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. La criatura no pudo ver atraves de este brillo.

El brillo empezó a desvanecerse y me encontraba la misma posicion, pero ahora que el cuarzo amarillo estando en el centro de mi pecho.

Luego meti mi mano dentro de la gema, que la traspaso, en donde saque un arma. Una espada de color amarillo de mediana longitud.

Mire a la criatura llamada Katts, jadeando un poco por lo anterior hecho. —Porque sere yo quien lo haga.

Era el momento de combatir por primera vez.

Era su prueba para enfrentar al destino.

* * *

**Dios, terminar mas 16,000 palabras es agotante, incluso con retrasos de dos meses. Si bien siendo sinceros, aun cosas que no me han quedado lo suficientemente bien para que esto sea bueno, como el final, siendo sincero, es muy generico para empezar una batalla. Pero su resultado tendre que mejorarlo.**

**Son mencionar lo alargado que fue explicar El Porque de todo, pero le era necesario para entender el contexto que va llevar lo que sigue.. **

** Como se han dado cuenta, si, Nega esta basado en Kira Yoshikage de Jojo's, incluso sus poderes y sus fetiches estan ahi, al menos intento hacerlo más diferente de lo que este asesino psicopata. Y su transfondo con ... es una variante de lo que intento hacer con el.**

**Lo siguiente que pasara sera un paso mas cerca de llegar a lo roto, pero es hora de concentrarnos en Nathan y el como sobrevivira a su primera experiencia de batalla.**


End file.
